


All The King's Men

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A graduate student catches the attention of the S.G.C after her thesis on the Holy Grail being an alien device.





	All The King's Men

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Prologue  
1315 AD  
Palestine

 

It was near midnight when the young man, Raguel, arrived in the clearing a few miles outside of the temple gates. He had been careful when it came to making sure that no one followed him, especially with the relic in his possession.

If someone from the Templar or the church found him, he would surely be punished with a death sentence. 

Raguel sat down on a rock, cradling the relic, which was wrapped in some rags he found. He knew that the strange man in his dreams would be arriving soon, reliving him of the relic. Raguel would be able to continue with his service to the Knight Templars and the relic would be in safe hands. Especially during the turbulent times that he and his brother were facing. 

Though the Knights of Templar were never commended for their heroics, especially by the church, they were good men. Raguel knew this from first hand experience. 

When he was a small child, one of the Knights, a man by the name of Melchior, had saved him from starving to death. Melchior had kept him safe and when Raguel was old enough, he too joined the Knight Templars. 

Their main task was keeping the relic in Raguel's arms safe from any harm. Raguel, at first, had no idea what the relic was. To him, it was an ordinary gold goblet. None of the Knights had any ideas of what they meant, but each of them knew that the goblet was blessed by the ones known as the ancients.

Anyone who drank from the goblet was given immortality and the power to heal. Raguel had never witnessed either of these miracles, but he believed that the strange goblet held such powers.

As Raguel took the goblet out of the rags, a strange glowing light caught his attention. He looked up and squinted his eyes against the bright light.

He had seen the light in the clearing when he slept. Raguel never told his brothers about the strange dreams. They weren't divine interactions because of the strange creature that spoke to him in his dreams. 

The creature only came to his hip at best and had the strangest little face. It was grey, like the fog in the mornings with dark eyes. They were slanted, much like the Orientals. Except Raguel knew he wasn't one of them. Like his head, the rest of his body was grey and had a slippery consistency to it. 

Raguel's eyes widened when he saw the strange little creature come into the clearing. The creature was inspecting his surroundings with great curiosity and when he set his eyes on Raguel, he nodded.

Raguel nodded, nervously.

The creature looked him right in the eyes, then saw the bundle in Raguel's arms. "You've brought the Grail," elucidated the little creature. 

Raguel looked down at the relic. "Is that what this is called?"

"It is what we, the Furlings call it, young Raguel," said the creature.

Raguel was startled. "You know my name? But I thought they were only dreams."

"In a way, yes they were."

"Are they visions from the Divine one?" asked Raguel.

The creature shook his head. "They are the way we chose to communicate with you."

"But why me?"

"The Ancients believe that you have good intentions."

"The Ancients? You've seen them? What are they like?" asked Raguel, excitedly.

The creature nodded its head and raised its hand to signal Raguel to stop speaking. "Of course I've seen the Ancients. I am one of them."

Raguel's mouth dropped open. "You?"

"The Furlings are all ancient beings. The Ancients I speak of made the Grail, which lies in your possessions at this moment."

Raguel nodded, slowly. "What does the Grail do?"

"Did the Knight Templars teach you what the Grail does?"

Raguel nodded, "But I am asking its maker."

"I can see that you know that what the Knight Templars told you is only half truth. You are a very intelligent young man, Raguel," said the creature. "The Grail is what you humans call a weapon."

"A weapon?" asked Raguel. "Against what? The Devil?"

"In a way, yes."

Raguel frowned. "What you say isn't definite or is very vague."

"Does this bother you?" asked the creature.

Raguel nodded. 

"For your safety it is best that I remain vague. What that relic does is beyond the comprehension of humans, but let us say that it can detect good and evil in a person."

Raguel arched his brow. "What do you mean?"

"If the drinker is of pure intentions and does not want the Grail for misuse, they will be given the gifts that the Knights speak of," explained the creature. "But, if the drinker has only selfish or destructive intentions, they will suffer at a terrible price." The creature motioned to Raguel with his arm, as if to ask if he could hold the Grail. He watched Raguel take the Grail out of the rags and hand it to him. "This is what makes it a weapon. There are a race of beings, what you may call the Devil, that are so selfish and evil, if they were to drink out of this vessel, they would cease to exist."

Raguel nodded at this new information. "I must ask."

"I have many names, but you may call me Donar," said the creature. He cocked his head and studied Raguel. He looked down at the Grail. "I shall be leaving you now, Raguel. The Furlings will be wanting to see me immediately."

"I understand, Donar," replied Raguel. "What should I tell my brothers when they ask where the Grail is?"

Donar blinked. "Don't tell them anything. Let them believe what they want, but do not tell anyone of our meeting. That information could fall into the wrong hands, which could put the Furlings' cause in danger."

"I understand," said Raguel. 

Donar began to walk away from the clearing. "Goodbye Raguel," he said as he stepped into the mysterious light, leaving Raguel alone in the clearing.

* * *

Present Day

"Well, Ms. Hudson," stated the professor, a man by the name of Braswell Abernathy, as he flipped the pages of Audrey Hudson's thesis paper. "Your thesis was very enlightening."

She knew it! He was humoring her. Audrey knew this was going to happen once she had submitted the thesis. Professor Abernathy would find her research to be something along the lines of enlightening. Audrey suppressed a groan.

"As you and I both know from the texts about the Holy Grail, it was a vessel used by Christ at the Last Supper. His grand-uncle, St. Joseph of Arimathea, was given the Grail to collect his grand-nephew's blood and sweat while he was tended to on the Cross," said Professor Abernathy.

Audrey nodded. "I am aware of what many of the texts say."

"Then do me the honor of explaining to me how the Holy Grail is connected to Egyptian mythology."

Audrey motioned towards the paper, "I believe, Professor, you have a one hundred paged thesis explaining that to you."

"Ah, yes, indeed I do, Ms. Hudson," responded Professor Abernathy. He shifted through the thesis and stopped somewhere in the middle. "Page sixty five. You wrote in the fifth paragraph: One must wonder, how did such a powerful relic end up in the possession of human beings? Not even the Pagans could devise such a vessel like the Holy Grail. Which, according to legend, possessed the power to heal the wounded or sick. And, if one drank from the Grail, they would be blessed with immortality. One might suggest that the Holy Grail would be otherworldly, like its keepers, the Knights Templar.

Really, Ms. Hudson, don't you find this a bit odd? Suggesting that a religious vessel is from another world? That would make many dead priests spin around in their graves, especially since you mentioned that the Knight Templars, which might I add are purely fictional, were the keepers of the Holy Grail," said Professor Abernathy, as he looked up from his reading. He held a stoic gaze on his face as he looked at Audrey, one of his favorite students. 

Audrey chewed on her lower lip and looked down at her hands, awaiting more criticism. 

"I'm quite surprised that you were able to write one hundred pages of wishful thinking, Ms. Hudson," said Professor Abernathy. He looked at her over his glasses. "You're lucky that I like you and I knew your father."

Audrey nodded.

"I'm passing you, which you should be thankful for, because any other professor in the Classics department would have laughed at you," said Professor Abernathy as he stood up and handed the thesis to Audrey, who had also risen from her seat. "And, my dear, would have jeopardized your graduation from this fine institution." The professor straightened his jacket and looked at Audrey, who was staring at her thesis. "Now, Mrs. Hudson, you're research is excellent and thorough, but the only problem is, it's a fantasy. There are no such things as other alien life forms, that we know of, especially with a subject as notable as the Holy Grail. And the Holy Grail isn't from another planet, like you are suggesting!"

Audrey looked at him. "What about your friend?"

"Well, my friend, as much as I respect him personally, professionally his ideas differ from mine." 

Audrey arched her brow. "But he was able to make a profession out of his theories, if I am correct, Professor Abernathy."

"And not a very good career, I might add," quipped the Professor. He touched Audrey's shoulder and smiled, "Audrey, my dear, you have a great gift; your intellect, and it seems that you have inherited your father's overactive imagination."

Audrey frowned.

"Oliver was a good man with strange theories. But, like myself, many people looked up to him. I know that you'll overshadow your father if you just follow down the right path. And this," said the professor, indicating the thesis in Audrey's hand, "isn't the right way to go about it."

Audrey nodded. It was the only thing she could do aside from putting her fist into the old man's gut, but she knew that he was doing her a favor. One of many favors. After all, it was he who had gotten her a paid internship with the British Museum in London. "I understand what you're saying, professor."

"I'm glad," he said. "I'm not saying your thesis was a bad one, but it's just not.believable. You know these scientific types, Audrey. They want facts, not science fiction, which is something without basis."

"Unfortunately."

Professor Abernathy opened the door to his office. "Well, I need to correct more papers, but I'm sure I'll see you before graduation."

Audrey nodded. She looked at the thesis in her hand and held it out for Professor Abernathy. "You should use it for kindling."

"You should save it," said the professor.

"I have it backed up on a CD," she replied. Audrey placed the thesis in her professor's hand. "Thank you for taking the time to read it, Professor Abernathy." Sadly, she left the man standing in his office.

Professor Abernathy flipped through the pages of the thesis with a certain person on his mind. It wasn't the author of the thesis, but the friend she had mentioned.

He chuckled to himself. 

Surely, Daniel Jackson would find this thesis to be thought provoking.

Chapter One

The strange things that his friends thought he would find amusing.

The latest was a thesis paper done by a person named Audrey Hudson, a graduate student from Stanford University. His friend had said that he thought Daniel would find her outlandish ideas to his liking. Daniel had taken one look at the thesis and promised himself to read it over went he got back from his latest outing with the SG-1 Team. 

It was an empty promise. 

Daniel had no real intention of looking at the thesis, but he had gotten bored. Flipping through the pages, he realized that this wasn't an ordinary paper. Whoever the author was, Daniel would have to thank her for making his life easier with her research.

Every idea she had about the Holy Grail was valid, even though her professor didn't think so. Daniel felt like an idiot for not seeing the connection with the Holy Grail being a product of another planet. It was practically right in front of him!

Daniel had been reading the paper for well over an hour, making notations on the pages.

He looked at the digital clock on his desk. He had placed the phone call an hour ago. Where the hell was Jack?

"You rang, Dannniiieell?"

He looked up to see Jack O'Neill in the doorway with a cocky smirk on his face. Rolling his eyes, Daniel looked back at the thesis. "I called you an hour ago," he mumbled.

"The game was on," replied Jack as he came into the cluttered office. He looked around with much distaste for the strange objects on the shelves, "You know, you might want to think about hiring a maid."

Daniel ignored him.

This was becoming the usual scenario between the two of them. Jack had noticed this in his friend ever since last year, when he came back from Vis Uban. The mood swings, his self-isolation, and time likes this, when Daniel had no sense of humor whatsoever.

Jack shrugged it off. 

He saw the thesis, a massive pile of paper, and arched his brow. "So, what was it that you wanted to speak to me about? Our recycling program here at the SGC?"

"We have a problem," said Daniel. 

"And that problem would be?"

Daniel handed him a piece of paper, which Jack took. 

He looked at Daniel with an incredulous look, and shrugged. Jack humored the younger man and looked at the paper. He was unaware of Daniel looking at him, waiting for Jack's response.

Finally it came.

"Where did you get this?" asked Jack.

Daniel motioned to the paper. "A friend who teaches at Stanford sent it to me. A graduate student of his wrote it for her final thesis and he thought I would like to view it."

"Where did she get all this information?" Jack was becoming increasingly worried, "Do you think she."

"Hacked into our database?" finished Daniel. He shook his head, "Doubtful."

Jack arched his brow. "This Hudson kid is making connections to things only members of the Stargate team would know." He leaned against the desk, his face directly in front of Daniel's. "I don't like this, Daniel," he grunted.

"Neither do I."

Jack wrinkled his nose. "Well, obviously, we need to speak to this young lady about how she got the information."

"That's a start, but how are we going to approach her?"

"I'll send someone out to wherever she is," stated Jack. "Where is she anyways?"

Daniel shook his head. "I told you. Stanford."

"Oh," said Jack. "Well, then she's probably some trust fund baby with a genius IQ. I bet her father has mob connections."

"We don't know if she's a trust fund kid, or that she has ties to the Mafia, Jack," argued Daniel, who was slowly getting more irritated. "In fact, we know nothing about her!"

Jack was about to send a smart ass response Daniel's way, but nothing came out of his mouth. Instead, he stood up straight and nodded. "Good point."

"Thank you," mumbled Daniel.

Jack began to pace the room. "We have two options. One, we let it slide and hope that she doesn't continue her research."

"That option will compromise the Stargate's security."

"Or you can pay a little visit to California."

"Me?" balked Daniel.

Jack nodded. "You could use a tan, anyways."

"But are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Daniel. He ran his hand through his hair, "I mean, I know her professor and all, but I don't think I'm the best person to go convince her to talk. Wouldn't Sam be a better candidate?"

Jack gave Daniel an incredulous look. "And why do you think Carter would be a better candidate than yourself?"

"Well.she has better social skills."

Jack arched his brow, "What does that have to do with the price of rice in China?"

"Sam could relate to her better than I can," mumbled Daniel. He looked up at Jack with the best 'please don't make me do it' expression he could muster. "And she's a girl."

Jack shook his head, and then burst out laughing. He doubled over, one hand wrapped around his stomach and the other resting on the desk, holding him up. 

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Jack," said Daniel. "Come on, Jack. It's not that funny."

"Oh, but it is!" laughed Jack. "That's classic, Danny boy! Because she's a girl. That has to be the worst excuse I've ever heard. I'm surprised I never came up with it myself!"

Daniel groaned and tossed his pen down on the desk, drawing Jack's attention. Jack wiped his eyes and looked at his friend, who arched his brow. 

"You're still going," Jack held up his hand as Daniel began to protest. "I trust that you will do a fine job and I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think so."

Daniel closed his mouth and settled back into his chair.

"There is a reason why I'm sending you, which I'm surprised that you haven't picked up yet," said Jack. 

Daniel looked at Jack. "What's the reason?"

"You both have something in common."

"Which would be?"

Jack stood up straight. "The both of you were labeled as wishful thinkers and then you turned out to be right." He smiled at Daniel, who wasn't arguing with him. "You leave tomorrow," Jack walked over to the doorway. He turned back to Daniel, who still sat at his desk, trying to comprehend what happened. "I would pack lightly and bring a swim suit. You know those Californian types. They love to surf."

* * *

Daniel hated rental cars. He felt completely out of place in the Jeep Grand Cherokee that had been given to him. The jeep smelt stale and the radio was set to heavy metal and country stations. 

As he drove southbound down Interstate 280, Daniel toyed with the radio stations when time permitted. He never realized how crazy Californian drivers were, and it was lucky for him that he remained in the slow lane, as the other drivers sped past him. 

If his eyesight hadn't failed him, at least two drivers, one being an old lady, gave him the middle finger. Daniel longed to be at home, playing chess with Jack or watching a movie with Sam or Teal'c, not driving from San Francisco to Palo Alto. 

Well, at least the highway was nice.

It seemed like an hour had gone by when Daniel finally saw the Sand Hill Road exit that had been mentioned in the directions to Stanford. He had called his old friend, Braswell, and told him that he was going to be in town and he would like to meet the author of the thesis. Braswell chuckled at Daniel, saying that he knew he would hear from his friend sooner or later. When he asked what Daniel was doing nowadays, the archaeological expert skirted around the issue.

Daniel followed some small signs that pointed towards the university. And, after fifteen minutes of driving through the campus, he found Building 250 on Serra Mall. He parked the jeep in the visitor's area and was pleased to find Braswell standing in the main squad, speaking to what looked like a student.

Braswell saw his friend approach and the student walked away after shaking Braswell's hand. "Ah, Daniel, I see that you found it alright. Was it difficult?"

Daniel shook his head. "Not at all," he said as he shook Braswell's hand. "The campus is certainly interesting."

"Yes, well, you would expect it to be easier to navigate, with all the genius we have here," quipped Braswell. He studied Daniel and smiled. "You look good, old boy."

Daniel smiled. "Not so bad yourself, Professor Abernathy."

"Oh tosh," said Braswell in a dismissive voice. "This way. I have to admit that I'm not at all surprised that you wanted to see Ms. Hudson. The ideas that the two of you have, it's like you're two peas in a pod."

Daniel looked at his friend, "Meaning?"

"You two have the looniest ideas that I've ever heard," replied Braswell. "She's lucky I knew her father, good man that he is."

"What, did you use to play poker with him?" joked Daniel.

Braswell made a face. "You know him, too, Daniel. Dr. Oliver Hudson."

"He was an archaeologist. He studied Ancient Greece and some Renaissance, right? We went to a conference that he was speaking at," Daniel said. 

Braswell nodded as he opened a glass door. "The same Dr. Oliver Hudson. I believe you met his son, Audrey's brother, James." He held the door open for Daniel who walked into the cool building. "Anyways, Oliver and I did play poker and we were very good friends until he was killed."

"Killed?" 

Braswell nodded, solemnly. "About seven years ago. A dig accident. Audrey was still in high school and James was finishing his course work at Yale. He was going to Egypt because one of his teams found a Greek relic in one of the pyramids in Giza."

"That's not uncommon, though," said Daniel.

"I know that and so did he, but this relic was much different. Oliver was hell bent on finding the Holy Grail." Braswell opened a door and took off his glasses. "Please have a seat."

Daniel walked over to a chair and sat down, trying to take in all the information that Braswell was telling him. "Why was he trying to find it?"

"Oliver found some obscure text when he was in Palestine about the Knight Templars and the Holy Grail. I never saw it myself, but Oliver told me that the Grail was a vessel not from this planet," said Braswell was he sat down at his desk. He smiled at Daniel. "Maybe you two would have gotten along, with your theories that the Pyramids of Egypt being landing pads for aliens."

Daniel smirked at the comment. "So, when will I be meeting Ms. Hudson?"

"In a few minutes, she should be on her way over. Assuming she has no other classes," replied Braswell. He looked at Daniel. "Tell me, why is it so important for you to meet her?"

"I wanted to swap theories, that's all," answered Daniel, nervously. He should have known Braswell would be able to see around this. 

Braswell just nodded, knowingly. "She's a beautiful girl, it wouldn't surprise me if you were trying to get a date with Audrey."

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Daniel, blushing furiously.

Braswell smiled. "Just you see."

There was a knock at the door. 

"That must be her," said Braswell to Daniel. "Come in, Ms. Hudson."

Daniel turned his head to see a young woman with brown hair that fell to her shoulder blades. She was wearing sunglasses, but soon found himself staring into dark green eyes. Daniel watched, nervous with anticipation, as the young woman stepped through the door and turned to the two men. The way she entered the room told Daniel that, not only did she know that she was a beautiful girl, like Braswell had said, she was a force to be reckoned with. She looked at Daniel and nodded, eyeing him.

He nodded back, nervously.

"Audrey, lovely to see you. I thought you might have left already," said Braswell, motioning Audrey to sit down in the chair next to Daniel.

A vulpine smirk danced across her lips as Audrey sat next to Daniel. She crossed her legs and replied, "It's only the day after graduation and most of the class are nursing pretty nasty hangovers, Professor Abernathy."

"I hope you didn't partake in any of that," said Braswell with a knowing smile.

Audrey looked innocent and shook her head. "Of course not," she replied with a grin.

"Of course not," replied Braswell. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you to my office."

Audrey nodded. "As a matter of fact, yes."

"Audrey Hudson, meet Dr. Daniel Jackson, an old friend of mine," said Braswell, waving his head at Daniel.

Daniel looked at her with a friendly smile and extended his hand. "Daniel Jackson."

"You wrote Cross Pollinization of the Ancient Egyptian and Celtic Mythology," said Audrey, shaking Daniel's hand. 

Daniel was taken aback. "You know my work?" 

"It always pays to be teacher's pet because you get to shuffle through his papers," said Audrey, looking at Braswell. "Isn't that right, professor?"

Daniel glanced at his friend, who was amused by the young woman. "I read your paper on The Holy Grail and the Knight Templars."

"You did?" asked Audrey, looking surprised.

Daniel nodded. "Professor Abernathy sent it to me."

"He did," responded Audrey. She looked at Braswell. "That's quite funny seeing how he thought it was one hundred pages of rubbish."

Braswell turned red. "I said one hundred pages of wishful thinking."

"Same difference," snapped Audrey.

Braswell and Audrey stared each other down, making Daniel uncomfortable. He fidgeted in his seat, trying to think of something to say.

"You know what," said Daniel. "I'm starving."

Audrey looked at Daniel. "Same here," replied Audrey. She rose from her seat, giving Braswell a dirty look. "Do you like sushi, Daniel?"

"Well, actually I'm allergic to seafood-" Daniel started to say.

"Good," said Audrey, walking to the door. "Sushi it is." She opened it and slammed it shut as she left the room.

Daniel gave Braswell a quick goodbye and chased after Audrey, who was sitting on a bench outside of the building. She was fiddling with her sunglasses and the hem of her skirt. As Daniel approached her, she looked up at him, smiling. 

"Sorry about that," she said, looking down. "I didn't mean to start firing off in there."

Daniel sat down next to her. "It goes with the territory of being an outcast. I take it you didn't know that he sent your paper to me."

Audrey shook her head. "Honestly," she said, "I thought he threw it out." She glanced at Daniel. "So, Dr. Jackson, what did you think of my one hundred pages of wishful thinking?"

"That's something I'd like to talk to you about, but over some Italian. I just flew in from Colorado and I'm starving."

Audrey nodded. "Where's your car?"

Chapter Two

They had found an Italian restaurant fifteen minutes from Stanford and once Daniel got some coffee and a cup of soup into his system, he began to ask Audrey questions about her theories. Everything she told him made Daniel more convinced that she needed to be brought back to SGC to speak with Jack. 

"So how were you able to connect all this together?" asked Daniel as the waiter put their main course on the table. 

Audrey thanked the waiter before answering the question. "I suppose you know who my father is," she said as she put some parmesan cheese on her spaghetti. 

"I met him once. Let me be honest with you, Braswell...Professor Abernathy told me about a book that your father found while he was in Palestine."

Audrey nodded. "Ah, the book. I figured that the professor would mention that. He always thought that it was a fake, but Dad had it tested in the labs."

"What was the verdict?"

Audrey looked at Daniel and set her fork down. "Why are you really here?" 

Daniel put some food in his mouth and chewed. He swallowed and wiped his mouth. "What do you mean?"

"I know you're not here just to chat about a thesis," said Audrey. She arched her brow. "So?"

Daniel looked around the restaurant, to determine it was safe. "Your paper has a few people interested in it."

"Why?"

"Well, your theories might be correct."

Audrey studied Daniel for a moment, and then said, "Who do you work for?"

Daniel looked Audrey in the eye. "I can't really tell you that... here."

"You're with the government!" Audrey said a bit too loudly. 

Daniel winced and a few of the patrons of the restaurant looked at them. Audrey blushed and took a bit of her meal. "You're right, I work with the government."

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Audrey.

Daniel shook his head. "No, but your paper has raised a few eyebrows with the people I work with and I was sent by my superior to speak to you about it."

"You mean dig up some information on me," said Audrey.

Daniel had to admit that Audrey caught onto things a lot quicker than he thought she would. He nodded, wondering if she'd cause him bodily harm or get him thrown in jail. "That about covers it."

"And what will you do with this information?"

"See if you will be a valuable asset to the team."

"Team? What team, exactly?"

Daniel smiled. "Not so fast. In order for me to tell you more about what I do, I need you to start talking."

Audrey frowned. "What if I don't want to?"

"That's not exactly an option," replied Daniel.

Audrey studied him, carefully. Her green eyes locked into his with a cold, hard look. Daniel began to feel uncomfortable under her scrutiny, so he began to drum his fingers on the table. After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, Audrey nodded her head. "What do you want to know?"

"This book your father found," said Daniel. "What did the tests say?"

"The book dates back to late 1315 AD. If my translation is correct, the author claims to be on the Knight Templars."

"The Knight Templars?"

"They were the keepers of the Holy Grail."

"That was only reported in some of the mythology surrounding the Holy Grail," said Daniel. 

Audrey nodded. "According to this book, which is more like a diary, the Knight Templars were the keepers of the Grail until it disappeared one night in 1315. The last person to see it in the temple was the author. He said he smuggled it out of the temple and gave it to the god, Donar."

"A god?" 

"An old German god. What his purpose was is beyond me. I wasn't interested in German mythology," said Audrey. 

Daniel arched a brow. "Why not?"

"It's a rip off on other regions. Everything the Germans used were either from Greek or Norse mythology, anyways. Same shit, different name."

Daniel nodded, admitting that she had a valid point.

"Anyways, after Donar took it, the Grail was never seen again. The author said that Donar disappeared into a blue light that resembled falling water."

Daniel paled. "Resembled falling water?"

"If my translations are correct, yes," replied Audrey. She cocked her head. "Why?"

Daniel motioned for the waiter. "I need to see this book immediately." The waiter came over and Daniel told him to box the food and bring the check.

The waiter left with their food.

"Why? What's going on?" Audrey demanded.

Daniel took out his wallet and handed the waiter, who had just returned with the check and some boxes, his credit card. "I'll be able to give you a better answer once I see this book."

* * *

Daniel drove along a winding road; in a town that Audrey had told him was named Woodside. She explained to him on the way to the car, that her father's estate was in the hills of the town. They had been driving for twenty minutes before Audrey told him to turn right up a one-lane road. 

"Be careful when you drive up," said Audrey. "The people around here are maniacs."

Daniel nodded. "Do you live at his estate?"

"Most of the time," replied Audrey as she looked out the window. "My brother and I kept his library there, though a few museums wanted their hands on the articles and texts in it."

"James, right?"

Audrey looked at Daniel, who glanced at her. "Yeah...James. He's actually Oliver James Hudson Jr., but mom insisted that we called James."

"What happened to your mother, if I may ask," asked Daniel.

Audrey looked in front of her. "She's dead. Turn right here and it's the first driveway on your left."

Daniel pulled into a curved driveway and put the jeep in park before cutting off the engine. He and Audrey stepped out of the car. Daniel sneezed, and Audrey gave him a funny look as she took out the keys to the estate.

The archeologist took in the house, a château inspired mansion with grey shutters. The grounds were neatly manicured and it looked like the picture perfect place to be raised. 

A man with dark brown hair and the same eyes as Audrey came outside, carrying a little blonde haired boy in his arms. Once the little boy laid eyes on Audrey, he squealed with delight and his father put him down. The boy ran to Audrey and she scooped him up in her arms.

"Audie!" said the little boy. "You want play catch with me? Daddy says he has to work."

Audrey smiled and kissed the little boy on the forehead. "Well, where's mommy?"

"Mommy is resting because the baby is kicking her," said the little boy. He looked at Daniel with his brown eyes and pointed at him. "Who's that, Aunt Audie?"

Audrey turned to Daniel, and then looked at her nephew. "Oliver, that's my friend, Daniel." 

The little boy, Oliver, studied him and smiled. "I lost my first tooth."

"You did," said Daniel. "Did it hurt much?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, but the Tooth Fairy came and left me a dollar."

"That was nice of her," laughed Daniel. 

Audrey smiled and motioned to her brother with her head. "That's my older brother, James. James, this is Daniel Jackson. He's a visiting archeologist."

"Oh," said James. "What field are you in?" 

"Same as Dad," said Audrey as she put Oliver back down on the ground. "When did you get so big, Oliver?"

Oliver ignored his aunt and walked over to Daniel. "Do you want to see my toy train?"

"Well," Daniel looked up at Audrey, who smiled and nodded. "Sure, where is it?"

Oliver grabbed Daniel's hand and pulled him into the house, with Audrey and James behind them. Oliver led Daniel into the living room, where a train set was set up in the middle of the floor. The little boy let go of his hand and ran over to it, talking happily about the toy to Daniel, who took a seat in a chair nearby.

Audrey and James sat down on the couch across from Daniel. James was the first to speak, "So, what brings you to Woodside?"

"Actually, a thesis that your sister wrote," said Daniel, smiling as Oliver handed him a piece of the train. 

James looked at Audrey and grinned. "Her graduate thesis on the Holy Grail? Now that was some paper, if you don't mind me saying. Dad would have been especially proud of her, since she got that internship with British Museum in London."

"Oh?" said Daniel.

James nodded. "She's going to be working in the Department of Prehistory and Europe."

"That's an exciting opportunity," replied Daniel.

Audrey smirked and turned to her brother. "You mind if we hide out in the library for a few hours?"

"Go right ahead," said James. "I'll go play catch with Oliver, that is if he's done entertaining our guest." He stood up and snatched up his son. James tossed the little boy into the air and caught him.

"Don't let Meredith see you do that," said Audrey as she stood up. 

James shrugged. "What she doesn't see won't hurt anybody."

"Famous last words," said Audrey as she turned to Daniel. "The library is this way."

Daniel stood up, saying goodbye to Oliver, and followed Audrey through the house. It was beautifully decorated, with many artifacts and other antiques. As they walked through the hallway, Daniel stopped to look at a photograph of Audrey, James, and their father. Audrey looked fairly young, maybe fifteen at the most. Next to the family portrait was a picture of a woman who looked like Audrey, but had red hair. He assumed that she was Audrey's mother.

"Are you coming?"

Daniel looked to see Audrey standing in the hallway, looking rather impatient. "Yes, sorry," he mumbled as he walked over to her. 

A few moments later, he found himself walking into one of the biggest private libraries he had ever seen. Daniel's mouth dropped open as Audrey closed the door. "Wow," he gasped. "Wow, this is huge."

"It's easy to get lost in here," said Audrey, as she walked over to a glass case. She put on gloves, before opening it with a key and retrieving a medium sized book, bound in worn leather. "This the book I was telling you about."

"May I?" asked Daniel.

Audrey nodded and motioned to the glass case, "There are some gloves in there." 

After putting on some gloves, Daniel took hold of the book and opened it. It was surprising to find it in such good condition and the words legible. Daniel read a few bits of it, then skipped to the middle of the book.

"That part is interesting," said Audrey. "He starts talking about a ring of stone with a light in the middle of it. He believes that's where the falling water came from."

Daniel looked at her. "Where does it say that?"

"Here," said Audrey as she pointed at a paragraph. "The description starts right there and ends on the other page."

Daniel read the paragraph, his eyes getting wider each second. He knew that he was reading a very detailed description of the Stargate, though a few items where slightly different. "Where did your father find this book, exactly?"

"Some site in Palestine, near the West Bank, towards Jericho. You know why that place is famous, right?"

Daniel nodded. "Archeologists discovered the Neolithic settlement of Jericho," replied Daniel, who saw the grin on Audrey's face. 

"I figured that you being an archeologist, a man of fact, would answer the question like that," she said with a laugh. "Jericho has a bit of a biblical history to it. In 1200 BC, the Israelites, as told in the Book of Joshua, walked round it seven times and blew the shofar, and Jericho's walls crumbled down without a blow after the Israelites."

Daniel smiled back at Audrey, admiring her intelligence. "So, it has a holy aura to it."

"Indeed," replied Audrey. "I'm assuming you're not a man of God."

"Nope," said Daniel. "Just a man of fact, like you said."

Audrey nodded. "As you should be."

"Back to the book, how did he come across it?" asked Daniel. 

Audrey smirked. "He said that he was in a site of a ancient temple. He believed it to be around the Late Medieval Period, though there were some signs that it was much older than that."

"How much older?"

"Dad thought there were sections of the temple to be dating back to twenty years after the death of Christ."

Daniel nodded. "Where was the book?"

"He found it in a room on the lower levels, near a bronze ring." 

"Bronze ring?" 

Audrey opened the glass case again and withdrew a small, bronze ring. "I have no idea what it has on it. I'm not even sure if it's a real language. Though Dad thought it could have been an earlier form of Linear A or B. He thought Linear A, because it was impossible to translate."

Daniel adjusted his glasses and inspected the ring, shocked to find the exact glyphs that were on the Stargate carved into the ring. "I need to make a phone call."

"Go ahead," said Audrey. 

Daniel walked a few feet away from Audrey and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed and waited for someone to pick up on the other line. 

"What? I mean...General O'Neill." asked the gruff voice of Jack. 

Daniel let out a sigh of relief. "Jack, it's Daniel."

"You were supposed to call us when you landed!" yelled Jack into the phone. 

Daniel winced. "I know, but I found out some interesting information."

"How interesting is this information?"

"Very interesting."

"Is she high risk?"

"In a way, yes. She knows an awful lot about the you know what." Daniel looked at Audrey, who was putting the book back into the case, and smiled at her when she looked up.

She smiled back.

"I don't know what," replied Jack.

Daniel groaned. "Yes, Jack, you do know what."

"About what?"

"Goddamnit! The gate! About the gate!"

Jack was silent for a moment, leaving Daniel breathing heavily. Daniel looked at Audrey, who was arching her brow and smirking at his outburst. Daniel smiled, apologetically. 

"You don't have to get on my case about it," said Jack. "But how does she know about the Stargate?"

"Her father, Oliver Hudson, was a archeologist," explained Daniel. "He found a book on a site in Palestine, and it contains a very vivid description of the you know what."

Jack stuttered, "And how the hell did a kid get a hold of it!"

"Her father left it to her," said Daniel.

"Does she know what this book is talking about?"

"She thinks it's a load of rubbish."

"Well that's always good."

Daniel snorted. "No, it's not good. At all. Jack, I think she would be a valuable asset to the SGC."

"And why is that?"

"Trust me."

"You like her, don't you?"

Daniel blushed. "Well, she's enjoyable to talk to."

"Enjoyable?" Jack began to laugh, "That's classic! Enjoyable? HA!"

Daniel could feel his skin burning with embarrassment and he hoped that Audrey wouldn't notice his discomfort.

"Fine, bring her here," said Jack at last. "I'm trusting your judgment on this one."

"Thank you."

"And bring the book with you."

"There's also something else you should see," added Daniel.

"Oh shit, what else can there be?" groaned Jack. He cleared his throat. "Fine, bring it. Whatever it is. I'm going to call Moffet Field. They are the closest secure facility, and I'll have them fly the two of you back here."

Daniel smiled. "Thank you, Jack."

"That is General Jack to you," said Jack, sarcastically. "I want to see the two of you tomorrow morning. First thing."

Daniel nodded. "Yes General Jackass," he said before hanging up the phone. He turned to Audrey and smiled. "There's something I need to talk to you about that may be of great interest to you."

Chapter Three

Holding the book and ring in a protective box on her lap, Audrey sat quietly in the private jet with Daniel across the aisle, reading over some notes he had made while at her home. Somewhere on the jet were her belongings, which she had already packed. The day that Professor Abernathy had called to her his office, she was already moving out of graduate housing. Sighing, Audrey put the box on the seat next to her and pulled her sweater around her tightly.

What Daniel had told her was strange, indeed, but in a way it made a lot of sense. She remembered the look of concern in his blue eyes when he finished his story. He led her to a chair and helped Audrey sit down, before kneeling in front of her. 

A Stargate. The portal to other worlds and it was in the lower levels of N.O.R.A.D. in Cheyenne Mountain. She had asked him to tell her again, which Daniel did, thankfully. 

"Your thesis is brilliant, though it raised some eyebrows, because what you are describing sounds like a race we've encountered at the S.G.C, while on our off-world excursions," Daniel said. 

Audrey had put her hand to her head and breathed deeply. "Off-world excursions?"

"Yeah," replied Daniel. 

"There is a race that uses Egyptian mythology?"

"Well," Daniel began, "No. The mythology that you and I are familiar with; Egyptian, Norse, Celtic, Greek and Roman, it comes from other races that have visited earth."

Audrey looked at Daniel when he said that. "You mean...everything we've studied...it's all alien?"

"Pretty much."

"And you're theory about the pyramids...that was true?"

Daniel nodded.

"How does my thesis add up into this equation?"

Daniel bit his lip, thinking about how he was going to word what he had to say. After a few awkward minutes, he said, "My superiors and I think that you're on to something with that idea that the Holy Grail isn't from Earth. In fact, we might have solid proof to support your thesis back at S.G.C." He looked Audrey straight in the eye. "I need you to come back with me, so my superior, Jack O'Neill can speak to you himself."

"But what about my internship at the British Museum?" asked Audrey. "I worked hard for that and I'm not about to blow it because you and your friends want to play Space Explorers!"

Daniel grabbed her hands and held them in his. "It's not like that, Audrey," he said. "We are making alliances with other alien races, and what you suggested in your thesis points to a few possibilities."

"But you can't discuss that here, now can you?" snapped Audrey. She looked at their hands and Daniel removed his hands. 

Daniel shook his head. "I wish I could, but someone might overhear, and that would comprise security," he explained. "When does your internship start?"

"I need to be in London in October," answered Audrey, coolly.

Daniel nodded. "If you don't like it at S.G.C, you can leave and go to your internship. That will give you enough time to make a well thought out decision. But, I can promise you, once you walk through the Stargate you'll want to stay."

"I highly doubt that," retorted Audrey.

Somehow, she had agreed to Daniel's conditions, which he had told his superior, who hadn't sounded too happy about it. In the end, Jack O'Neill agreed, because frankly, he didn't have a choice. And now she sat on the jet, looking out into the dark void of the night sky.

She had dressed comfortably, wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, flip-flops, and a sweater jacket. She caught the look on Daniel's face as she came on the plane. 

Pure amusement.

Audrey looked over to Daniel, who was deep in thought. She cleared her throat. 

After another minute, she did it again and he looked up. He turned his head and gave her a friendly smile. "Nervous?"

"A little," said Audrey. "Weren't you?"

Daniel put his notebook down and took off his glasses. "A little," he replied. "But I knew that I was going to be able to prove that my theories weren't just silly little fantasies. I guess I was more excited than nervous."

Audrey smiled. "I bet you were quite the whippersnapper."

"You're going to have to ask Jack about that," replied Daniel. "You hungry?"

Audrey rested her head against the headrest. "Yeah, but just as long as it isn't astronaut food."

"Honestly, I think that is better than what we're going to be served here," said Daniel, as he motioned over an officer. He spoke to the young man, who went to the back of the jet. "He's going to get us something for breakfast."

"Finally," said Audrey. "I never knew it took so long to get to Colorado."

"Usually it doesn't, but we have to fly into a secure area. They have to check everything at least fifty times and delay the flight for at least an hour," quipped Daniel.

Audrey frowned. "Please don't tell me we're going to be stuck on the runway for three hours while we're waiting to get off the plane."

"I doubt it, unless Jack is in fine form today," said Daniel. "He doesn't like to be spoken to early in the morning."

Audrey nodded. "Then he shouldn't have joined the military."

Daniel laughed. "Where you close to you father?"

"Yeah. You met him, didn't you?"

"He was a friendly man."

"He was wonderful. The best father in the world," sighed Audrey. "Dad used to take James and I all over the place after Mom died. I probably went to every country in Europe before I even went into high school."

"Which one was your favorite?"

"I have two," said Audrey. "England and Portugal."

Daniel nodded. "Why them?"

"My parents were both from England. Dad was from London, we even own a flat there. That's where I'll be staying during my internship and Mom was from Brighton," replied Audrey. "Dad met Mom in Lisboa, while they were in college. She was dancing on top of a table at a bar and she fell on him."

Daniel chuckled. "What did your mother do?"

"She was a socialite. Her father was a very wealthy businessman. He owned a chain of fancy hotels in Portugal and two in Brighton. But Mom was something else. She loved to paint. I remember she painted the walls in my bedroom when I was little."

"She was the lady in the photograph with red hair?"

Audrey smiled. "She dyed it because she had naturally brown hair, like mine. Of course, being outside all the time, with James and Dad, lightened it."

"How did she die?"

"Breast cancer." Audrey toyed with the zipper on her sweater. "I was so little at the time that I didn't know what was going on. James remembers; he's ten years older than me."

"That's a pretty big age gap."

Audrey shrugged. "Mom didn't like child birth and she wouldn't have another child unless it was a girl."

"She got her wish," said Daniel.

Audrey nodded. "I guess so."

All conversation ceased, as the officer that Daniel had spoken to, brought two trays of food out to them. Audrey ate her breakfast quietly. After thirty minutes of silence, the officer came back to inform them that the jet would be landing in ten minutes. The trays were cleared and Audrey fastened her seatbelt. She reached for the box next to her and placed it in her lap.

The jet finally landed, and they were cleared by security to exit. Audrey and Daniel stood up and walked to the back of the jet, where the door was open. Audrey felt a rush of cold air hit her as she stepped outside. 

As she descended the stairs, she noticed a man with short salt and pepper hair, dressed in uniform. His nametag read Jack O'Neill.

"Audrey Hudson, I presume?" he asked.

She nodded as her feet hit the pavement. 

"General Jack O'Neill. I'm Daniel's superior officer," he was eyeing the box in her hands. He motioned towards an officer to retrieve it from her.

Audrey reluctantly gave the box away. Without it, she stood there, feeling like an idiot until Daniel spoke up. 

"Are you scaring her already?"

"No, of course," replied Jack. 

Daniel rolled his eyes as he appeared next to Audrey. "Don't let Jack bother you," said Daniel to Audrey, who smiled.

Jack arched a brow. "I'll have someone bring your belongings to your quarters while we debrief. This way," he turned on his heel, and walked towards the compound in front of them.

Audrey and Daniel followed.

"Is this the S.G.C?" asked Audrey, quietly.

Daniel shook his head. "No, but we're close to it. Jack wants a debriefing here, then we'll head over so Sam can give you a tour."

"Sam?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. She is very knowledgeable about the Stargate, so I suggest you pay close attention to what she has to say." 

Jack smiled to himself before turning around with a serious expression. "Actually, Daniel, you'll be heading over to S.G.C. while I have a little chat with Audrey. "

"Oh?" squeaked Audrey. She looked at Daniel with a nervous expression, which Jack saw.

Jack nodded. "Lieutenant Bronson will escort you, Daniel."

Reluctantly Daniel left Audrey at the mercy of Jack, though he knew Jack wouldn't be too bad with her. Even though Jack was dense at times, he would know that someone in Audrey's position would be nervous and he would try put her at ease, but the thought didn't seem to alleviate Daniel's mind as he was driven back to S.G.C with the book and ring in his possession.

When he arrived, Sam greeted him, "So? How did it go?"

Daniel shrugged. "We'll see once Jack brings her back over here," he replied as he walked with his friend to his office. 

"I think after a first time encounter with the General, she might have thicker skin," teased Sam.

Daniel paled. "Do you think he's going to be that bad?"

"I doubt it." Sam looked at the box, "Is that them?"

"Yeah," said Daniel. "Could you get my key card out and unlock the door?" 

Sam nodded and fished the key card out of Daniel's jacket. When they were in the room, she flipped on the lights and watched him place the box on his desk. "Did you get to look at it?"

"A little," said Daniel. He looked at the box, "Audrey was able to translate some of the text and I did some more on the plane ride."

"So, what's she like?" asked Sam with a grin. "Jack says you find her to be enjoyable," she laughed when he turned scarlet and began to fumble over his words. 

Daniel took off his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt. "Well... she's very intelligent..."

"Is she pretty?"

"And she's a Stanford graduate."

"Is she pretty?"

"She's very knowledgeable about the Grail. It was something that she and her father liked to talk about."

"Is she pretty?"

Daniel glared at Sam, who grinned. "Will you cut that out?"

"You never answered my question." 

Daniel shook his head, annoyed with his friend's question. "Go away, will you? I have work to do."

"She sounds really heinous," chirped Sam.

Daniel made an annoyed face, "She's not heinous."

"She isn't?"

"You'll have to see for yourself," quipped Daniel. 

Sam grumbled and left Daniel alone with his work. Daniel was thankful that she left. The questions about Audrey were making him uncomfortable.

Of course she was pretty, beautiful even. He liked everything about her, but Daniel was positive that she was out of his league. 

With that thought, he returned to his work.

* * *

After she had endured the Spanish Inquisition via Jack, Audrey was escorted to Cheyenne Mountain in a hummer, which she found to be uncomfortable and loud. As she stepped out of the vehicle, she took in the sight before her. 

"Oh...wow," she whispered in awe.

"It only gets better," said Jack as he got out of the hummer. He saw Sam walking over to them with a friendly grin on her face. "Carter, I'd like to you meet Audrey Hudson."

Sam extended to her hand to Audrey and shook it. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Audrey smiled. "Thank you."

"Carter is going to give you a tour of the S.G.C and afterwards, she'll show you where you will be staying," said Jack. 

"What about Daniel?"

Sam and Jack looked at each other with devious grins. 

"You'll see him once you've settled in," Jack was trying not to laugh.

Sam motioned for Audrey to follow her. The two women walked through S.G.C while Sam told Audrey about everything she would need to know. Sam noticed Audrey looking bored and she smiled. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"Not even my graduate classes were like this," said Audrey. She looked at Sam. "I suppose it has to be boring before its fun."

Sam nodded. "Pretty much. Also, the General likes torture fresh meat."

"I've noticed," replied Audrey. "I've never seen one person who enjoyed asking pointless questions as much as him."

Sam chuckled. "That would be General O'Neill, alright."

"I hope he's not always like that."

"Oh no," replied Sam. "It only gets worse."

Audrey grimaced. "When can I see the Stargate?"

"That's our next stop, actually," said Sam. "The General has given you a security clearance. And once you have completed combat training, weapons training, survival training, and military protocol - which I'll go over with you. After you complete your training on these subjects, you will be able to go through the Gate with the rest of the SG-1 team."

Audrey stopped in her tracks. "Combat training? No one told me about combat training."

"You'll be fine," Sam reassured. "It's not that bad, to be honest and Teal'c will teach you a lot."

Audrey arched her brow, obviously not convinced.

"Believe me, once you see the Stargate, you'll want to start the training as soon as possible." said Sam as she motioned for Audrey to follow her through the doors. "This way."

They walked through a series of doors until they finally came into a large room that resembled a cargo bay. Audrey looked to her right and her mouth dropped open. 

Before them was a massive, circular ring made of some sort of metal. On the inner track, were an array of carefully carved symbols. On the outer track of the gate were nine, equally-spaced, V-shaped mechanisms.

"What do the carvings mean?" asked Audrey.

"Each symbol represents a different constellation, which we call glyphs, and those mechanisms are chevrons. Six glyphs are used to represent a point in space, and the seventh represents the point of origin. After the gate has locked the coordinates, an energy vortex emerges from the gate, which then stabilizes to create the event horizon," explained Sam.

Audrey looked at her. "You mean a wormhole?"

"Yes," Sam replied. 

Audrey nodded, turning her attention back to the Stargate. "Is this how Daniel was able to prove his theory about the pyramids?"

"Yes."

"So, I'm not just thinking wishfully," said Audrey.

Sam nodded. "Pretty much. I have to admit, I stole a peek at your thesis when Daniel wasn't looking and I'm impressed with your theories. Very concrete."

"Tell that to my professor," sighed Audrey. 

Chapter Four

"If this is how things are going to be around here," Audrey began, as she dumped an armful of books onto Daniel's desk. "Then I quit!"

He looked up to see her standing across from him, looking disheveled; her hair falling out of a messy bun and a tired look on her face. "What does Jack have you doing?"

"Well, I was just with Sam, studying how the Stargate works and how it connects to other planets," replied Audrey. "And Reynolds has been teaching me how to assemble weapons since five this morning!"

Daniel winced. "How come Teal'c hasn't shown you that?"

"I'm supposed to see him in twenty minutes for combat training, then I have military protocol with Sam." 

Daniel nodded and closed the book he was reading. "He's going to work you until you can't stand up, just as a warning."

"Oh wonderful," snorted Audrey. "I can't wait."

Daniel laughed. "What are you doing tonight?"

"No idea," replied Audrey. "Why?"

"Jack wants me to go over some translations with you."

"Translations?"

"From other planets, so you are somewhat familiar with them before we send you out for the real thing. I won't keep you long."

Audrey sighed. "Thanks. Let's just hope I don't pass out on you." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Did you have to do this when you first came to S.G.C?"

"No," replied Daniel, which made Audrey groan. "But when I came, they really hadn't set up the S.G.C because they were still trying to get the Gate open."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

Daniel shrugged. "Yes and no."

"Nice try," said Audrey as she looked at her wristwatch. "I need to get to the combat room. I suspect that this Teal'c guy wants me to be on time."

Daniel looked at the clock on his desk, "You have fifteen minutes."

"Plus the time it will take me to actually find my way to the combat room," quipped Audrey as she walked to the door with a smirk on her face. "See you later tonight."

Audrey closed the door behind her, wishing that she could spend more time talking to Daniel rather than training in the combat room. She was athletic, thanks to varsity track and field and swimming in high school, but she didn't really want to learn how to fight off another life form. 

It just wasn't her thing.

Audrey managed to find the combat room and she was shocked to find a huge man standing outside, holding two staffs. He arched a brow as she approached and she knew it was Teal'c because the General had warned her about the 'eyebrow'. She saw the strange gold marking on his forehead, "Nice tattoo."

With a strange look, Teal'c replied, "I did not know this word, tattoo." He handed her one of the staffs and said, "I am Teal'c. I will be training you for combat, AudreyHudson."

"Just call me Audrey," she replied. 

Teal'c arched his brow as he opened the door to the combat room. "Did GeneralO'Neill inform you of what your training will consist of?"

"Not exactly," said Audrey as she walked behind the Jaffa. 

Teal'c bowed his head. "I will be instructing you in hand to hand combat and self-defense to prepare you for off-world excursions. It is essential that you learn such techniques, since you do not know when the need might arise."

"Wow," replied Audrey. "You're pretty cheery, aren't you?"

Teal'c nodded. "Today, I will show you different stances and ways of handling your staff. ColonelReynolds is instructing you on how to use artillery, correct?"

Audrey nodded.

"Good." He got into a stance, leaving Audrey looking confused, "Let's begin."

* * *

Jack was getting impatient, as SG-1 waited for Audrey to arrive in the briefing room. One week on the base, and she was already five minutes late. When she did step through the door, Audrey looked exhausted and rather annoyed that she was being summoned to a briefing so early in the morning when she had been up half the night going over military protocol with Sam.

Jack saw the expression on Daniel's face when she sat down next to him, and the archeologist stared at the ugly bruise on her upper right arm. 

"Well, thank you for joining us, Ms. Hudson," quipped Jack.

Audrey blushed as she settled into her chair.

"How is your training coming along?" asked Jack.

Audrey shot him the dirtiest look he had ever received. "It's coming along fine," grunted the young woman.

"Carter, how has Hudson been progressing?"

Sam looked up and smiled, "She is a very fast learner, which makes my job a lot easier."

"Have you given her any examination?"

"Yes, and she has scored perfect marks on them." 

Jack nodded. "Good to hear. And Daniel, which do you think of our newest addition?"

"Well," Daniel began, looking at Audrey. "Audrey has extensive knowledge of mythology, language, and history, which makes it easier for her to catch onto translations."

"Have you given her any exams?" asked Jack, arching his brow.

Daniel shook his head. "I figured that it would be too stressful."

"Well, if you remember correctly, being a member of the S.G.C is stressful. I want her tested tonight," snapped Jack, as he turned to Teal'c. "Anything to report?"

Teal'c nodded. "Though AudreyHudson is in good physical condition, I find that she lacks concentration, which hinders her progress."

"Overall, how is she doing?"

"I believe the term you would use is 'fair'," answered Teal'c, looking at Audrey.

Audrey crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip. She felt tears well up in her eyes when Teal'c spoke. She was doing pretty well, in her opinion, though she found the weapons that the Jaffa chose to be too bulky for her small frame to handle. The weight training was also strenuous, but she was keeping up.

It wasn't her fault that she was only five one and one hundred pounds! At least she had some sort of athletic background.

She heard Jack start to address Sam about a new piece of technology that SG-4 found. Audrey felt a tear slide down her cheek, which she was quick to wipe away.

Audrey felt a hand on her knee, and looked down to see that it was Daniel's. She looked up to see him give her a comforting smile, then turn to listen to Jack.

After the briefing ended, Daniel turned to Audrey and whispered, "Did I see someone get teary eyed a little bit ago?" 

Audrey shook her head, still on the verge of tears. She made an effort not to look Daniel in the eye because she knew that she would start to cry. Quickly, Audrey got her things together and rushed out of the room, leaving Daniel and Jack alone in the room.

He turned to Jack with a frown on his face. "Why did you have to embarrass her?" hissed Daniel.

"Embarrass who?" asked Jack.

Daniel shook his head. "Audrey."

"Hudson? I didn't embarrass her. Besides, she's a tough girl. She can handle criticism."

"I'm sure she can, but not in front of her peers, Jack," argued Daniel. "Especially since she barely knows us."

Jack snorted. "I think you and her know each other pretty well."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, Daniel, don't think I didn't see that comforting gesture during the briefing. I may be slow, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid," quipped Jack. 

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder," he mumbled.

"Come on," grunted Jack. "We're going to watch her train with Teal'c."

"Why?" snapped Daniel. "You already know what he thinks of her."

Jack nodded, "Yes, but Teal'c's idea of 'fair' differs from mine."

"Meaning?"

"I want to see for myself." 

He motioned for Daniel to follow him, which Daniel did, but only out of curiosity. Daniel wanted to make sure that Jack didn't upset Audrey any further, though he knew that his friend was just testing her. It was Jack's way of saying hello.

Daniel followed Jack through a door, and realized that they were walking up the stairs to the observation room of the combat facility. Below, he could see Audrey sparring against Teal'c. And judging by the way she was going at him with the staff, she wasn't too happy with him.

Jack stood next to Daniel and watched the sparring match below them in silence. He winced as Teal'c took a hit in the lower back. 

The Jaffa quickly recovered and grazed Audrey's cheek with his staff. She didn't even flinch as she swung the staff at Teal'c groin.

Daniel and Jack made uncomfortable faces as Teal'c collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. 

"That was unfair," said Jack. "Is that allowed?"

Daniel shook his head, in shock. "I'd think you would know that better than I do."

"She's pretty good though," added Jack. "Especially when she's pissed off."

Daniel nodded in agreement, "I hope I never piss her off like that."

"Same here. I'd like to keep my family jewels, thank you very much."

* * *

Later that day, Daniel spotted Sam and Audrey in Sam's office, eating dinner and going the latest lesson. Audrey was wearing a grey sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, rather than the track pants and tank top he had seen her in earlier. He lingered outside of the room, watching Audrey flipping the pages of a book with one hand and holding a sandwich in the other. She brushed a piece of hair out of her face and asked Sam a question.

Daniel walked closer to the doorway and cleared his throat. Both women looked up and smiled at his sudden appearance. "Mind if I borrow her?" 

Sam nodded and looked at Audrey, "I think I'm done with her for the night." She turned to Audrey, who was closing the book and grabbing her sandwich. "See you tomorrow for a few hours."

"Until then," Audrey walked over to Daniel. She followed him to his office, eating her sandwich along the way, "You want some?"

Daniel turned his head and arched his brow in confusion.

"Of my sandwich," Audrey held the sandwich out. "Sam got them somewhere."

Daniel shook his head. "I ate dinner already. How was your day?"

"Decent," answered Audrey between bites. She wiped her mouth. "The General keeps giving me these looks. I think Teal'c told him about what I did during combat training."

Daniel smiled to himself. "Yeah, I heard about that and I hope that I never get on your bad side."

"Oh quiet!" replied Audrey. "It's not like I go around beating up the opposite sex. It was fluke."

"I'm sure," Daniel fished his keys out of his pocket. 

Audrey made a face. "It was. I apologized afterwards."

"I hope so," Daniel looked at Audrey. "You know, I think you almost made Teal'c cry."

Audrey shrugged and waited for Daniel to unlock his office. 

"You shrug it off now, but you still have three weeks of training with him," Daniel opened the door and held it for her. "And Teal'c has his own strange ways of enacting revenge."

"I'll deal with it then," replied Audrey as she sat Indian style on the couch. "So, what's the plan tonight?"

Daniel smiled, "I have a pop quiz for you."

"Wonderful," mumbled Audrey. 

"It's not too hard."

Audrey nodded. "I'm sure it's not, knowing you," she smirked, then cocked her head. "You feel bad for me, don't you?"

Daniel nodded. "A little."

"Just a little?"

"It's nothing you can't handle, but I don't want to make you feel like we're piling too much on you." Daniel finished out the quiz that he had typed out earlier than day, and handed it to Audrey, along with a pen. 

She uncapped the pen, "When can we start translating my father's book?"

"After you've finished your exams." 

She mumbled in French, "Je suis sûr si je devais flirter encore plus, j'obtiendrais ma manière avec vous."

I'm sure if I were to flirt some more, I would get my way with you.

Daniel smiled and suppressed a chuckle. He let out a sigh and replied, "You are correct, but you'll need to try harder."

Audrey, who started on the quiz, looked up with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind, Daniel," she replied, before returning to her quiz.

* * *

Audrey landed on the ground with a thud, as a pain shot through her arm. Groaning, she rolled over to her back and saw Teal'c standing above her. 

"Are you alright, AudreyHudson?" asked Teal'c, arching his brow.

Audrey grimaced as she sat up. "I'm perfect," she grunted as she rubbed her arm. 

"That is good to hear. We can continue our training session when you are ready."

Audrey tossed the Jaffa a dirty look as she stood up. He handed her the weapon that had landed a few feet away from them when Teal'c had struck her. "Thanks," she hissed.

"I always find that anger improves my training, AudreyHudson."

Audrey nodded and got back into the stance that the Jaffa had taught her. She couldn't wait until Teal'c told her it was time for the session to end, so she could put ice on her new bruises and take a long shower. 

She had a sinking feeling that he could read her mind and it was exactly why this session was taking so long. 

"Ready?"

Audrey nodded and swung at Teal'c's lower back, but suddenly moved to hit him behind his knees with her staff. The Jaffa fell to his knees, but managed to get her in the lower back. Audrey grimaced at the painful contact and stumbled. She regained her composure and hit Teal'c in his left arm, cutting his skin.

Audrey heard someone come into the training room. She looked up and saw Daniel closing the door, trying his best to be quiet. 

In that moment, Teal'c manage to swing at Audrey's right knee and she let out a yell as she collapsed to the cold ground. Audrey lay on the floor, clutching her knee and swearing as tears welled up in her eyes.

"That fucking hurt!" yelled Audrey as she saw Teal'c stand up. "And you cheated!"

Teal'c arched a brow, "How did I cheat, AudreyHudson?"

"You swung at me when I wasn't paying attention!" hissed Audrey as she struggled to sit upright. 

Teal'c smiled knowingly, "By not paying attention, AudreyHudson, it enables your enemy to attack you."

"Yeah, yeah, wax on, wax off!" Audrey grumbled as she rubbed her knee. 

Teal'c looked confused, "I do not understand what you mean, AudreyHudson."

"Don't worry about it," interjected Daniel as he came over. "It's not important."

Teal'c glanced at Daniel and nodded his head. "Then I will be leaving. I will see you soon for our next training session, AudreyHudson."

Audrey glared at Teal'c as he left the training room. "I think that thing on his head IS MAKING HIM INSANE!" shouted Audrey. 

Daniel chuckled and handed her a towel. "How's your knee?"

"It's still attached to my body, if that's what you're asking," Audrey took the towel and wiped the sweat from her forehead. 

Daniel smiled, "You want me to help you back to your quarters?"

"I think I'll be fine," replied Audrey as she attempted to stand up. She paled as a sharp pain filled her leg and sat back down. "Nevermind."

Daniel knelt next to Audrey. "I could carry you down to see Dr. Brightman."

"I don't think I need to see her. I just need to ice it for a few hours, that is, after I take a shower." She put her hand on his shoulder and pushed herself up. 

Daniel wrapped an arm around her waist and steadied her. "Can you take it from here?"

Audrey nodded and let go of him. She swayed for a moment, before regaining her balance. Gingerly, she put some weight on her injured leg. "It will probably take me a few hours to hobble back to my room, but I think I will manage," she said with a bright smile. Audrey began to walk over to where she had placed a bottle of water. She grinned to herself when she realized that Daniel was following her pace, making sure she didn't fall over. Once Audrey got to her water, she unscrewed the cap and took a long gulp of the cooling liquid. "So, what are you going down here?"

"I just wanted to see how badly Teal'c was beating you up," joked Daniel. He pushed his glasses up and shuffled his feet. "Sam said that you looked exhausted last night when she was tutoring you."

Audrey shrugged. "Weren't you when you first came?"

"Yes," replied Daniel as he sat down on the bench. "Granted, Teal'c wasn't here when I was first invited to the S.G.C, but then again, technically, there was no S.G.C. So I didn't have to endure his training, but I have sparred with him before." 

Audrey nodded. "I think he has suppressed anger," she quipped.

Daniel laughed. "And he's taking it out on you?"

"Exactly," sighed Audrey as she sat next to Daniel. She put her water down and took her hair out of the sweaty ponytail; she ruffled it and tied it back into ponytail to get her hair off her face. Audrey slumped against the wall and looked at Daniel. "Did General Jackass tell you how my progress is coming along?"

Daniel smirked. "I'm not allowed to divulge that type of information."

"And why not?"

"It's classified," he replied.

Audrey arched her brow. "Classified? My progress is off limits from myself? What a load of crap!"

"You could always ask General Jackass yourself," suggested Daniel.

Audrey took another drink of her water and shrugged. "That would take too much effort on my part."

"How come?"

"He's a pain in my ass," replied Audrey. She looked at Daniel. "Is he always so dense?" 

"Jack?" said Daniel. He shook his head. "No, but he loves to give new recruits a hard time. It's his way of saying hello."

Audrey shook her head in disbelief, "Look at what our military has come to." She wiped her forehead with her hand and let out a sigh. "I need a shower before I do anything else."

"What else do you have to do today?"

Audrey stood up, slowly. "I need to check my schedule. Why?"

Daniel blushed. "Well, maybe after you've cleaned up, you'd like to see what I translated so far."

She smiled, "That would be nice, for a change. How far have you gotten?"

"Not too far. Once you have completed training, I'm sure we can get a lot further along."

Audrey cocked her head to the side. "I'm sure you're doing just fine without me bothering you."

"You're not bothering me at all." Daniel scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "Actually, it's kind of nice to have someone around who also likes to read for fun."

Audrey smiled at the comment. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Daniel smiled back. 

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Daniel cleaned his glasses and Audrey took another sip of her water. She went to recap it when a piece of hair fell out of her ponytail. Daniel reached out and tucked it behind her ear.

He was surprised at the soft texture of her hair against his fingers. He looked into her green eyes, which stared at him in both confusion and wonder. Daniel's hand slipped to the back of Audrey's neck, staring back into the dark green void. 

"Daniel?" she whispered.

He pulled her to him and felt his heart skip a beat when their lips touched. He felt her velvet skin under his. It felt strange, to be kissing someone, especially after losing Sha're. Daniel felt Audrey's hand on his shoulder, and then moved to touch his cheek, as she deepened the kiss. He felt her tongue part his lips, making a pleasurable shiver run through his body.

"Get a room!"

Audrey and Daniel jumped away from each other to see Jack standing in the doorway, nonchalantly. He was grinning manically, making it plainly obvious that he had seen them. 

"Interrupting something?" asked Jack, innocently, with the grin still on his face. "I can come back later."

Daniel turned bright red and Audrey cleared her throat.

"Did you need something, sir?" she asked, trying to act as calm as possible.

Jack nodded. "Get cleaned up and a bite to eat. I'm taking over Carter's lesson tonight. I want to see you in the Gate Room in two hours." Jack looked at Daniel and smirked, "What are you doing here? Don't you have translations to finish?"

Daniel nodded and gave Audrey a quick smile before he left the training room. His attempts to talk to Audrey alone failed miserably. Daniel mentally kicked himself, knowing that someone would manage to snatch her up before he could get out a sentence. 

But at least this time, he was able to sneak in a kiss before Jack ruined the moment.

As he unlocked the door to his office and stepped inside, Daniel thought about how it had been a month since her arrival to S.G.C and how difficult it was to get a moment alone with Audrey. 

Either she was too busy (thanks to Jack, or "General Jackass" as Audrey began to refer to him) with lessons or training with Sam or Teal'c. Or she was too exhausted to do anything but shower, eat, and flop down on the closest soft object.

The only time he ever saw her was during briefings in the morning, then she was off doing something.

Her training would be over in one more day and she would be ready to go off world with the SG-1 Team, but Daniel highly doubted that she would have time to talk.

He sat down at his desk and began to read when he heard a knock at his door. Daniel looked up and saw Jack. "What?" snapped Daniel.

"Well, hello Mr. Grumpy Pants," replied Jack as he came into the room. "Did I ruin a moment back there?"

Daniel shrugged as he returned to staring at his book. "She has tomorrow night off. You could bore with her translations and pizza." 

Daniel looked up, annoyed. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe you can make it a Blockbuster night after you and her spar for her final combat exam," suggested Jack with a grin. He crossed his arms over his chest, "I know you like her, Daniel. Everyone knows."

"And how does everyone know?"

Jack chuckled. "You act like a little schoolboy when she's around."

"I do not!" whined Daniel.

Jack nodded. "Oh yes, you do." He leaned against the desk, his grin growing bigger. "And between you and me, it's pretty funny to watch." Jack stood up and turned on his heel to leave. As he got to the door, he looked at Daniel, "Just be yourself and I'm sure that she will find you attractive."

Jack didn't hear Daniel swear at him under his breath.

"And by the way, you better brush up on your combat technique," said Jack.

Daniel looked up, "Why?"

"You'll be sparring against her," Jack replied. 

Daniel paled. "What! No! I will not be sparring against her."

"Yes you will," argued Jack as he came back into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Daniel, you need to put your feelings for her aside and just do your job."

"No! I will not spar against her," hissed Daniel. "I refuse."

Jack frowned. "Daniel, you will spar against her and I don't care if you two end up killing each other. You will do as I say, regardless of whether you like it or not."

"Get Sam to do it," snapped Daniel, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jack shook his head, his expression darkening. "She needs to understand that even her closest friends could turn against her at any moment," said Jack in a low voice. He saw the pained look on his friend's face and sighed. "Daniel, I'm not doing this to be an asshole."

"Off the record, it seems like you are," mumbled Daniel.

Jack nodded, half knowing that Daniel would react like this, but he knew that Daniel saw his point and it would be for the best. "I promise that I'll explain to Hudson why she had to spar against you during her debriefing."

Daniel shrugged. "If I really hurt her, it wouldn't make a difference."

"It might," said Jack. He patted Daniel's shoulder. "Just trust me on this, 'kay?"

Daniel reluctantly nodded.

"I'll train with you over the next few days. That way you can beat the crap out of me and I won't toss you into the brig," joked Jack. He forced a smile, which fell upon the saddened expression on Daniel's face, which made Jack feel bad. "See you later, Danny boy."

Daniel didn't bother responding. He was lost in thought, trying to figure out how he was going to deal with this situation. Sure, it was only a sparring match, but he, himself, had been through one of those and knew how dangerous they were. When he had completed his own exam, he came out of the room bloodied, bruised, and with a broken wrist. 

He didn't want to inflict that type of pain onto Audrey.

Especially after that kiss. 

More than anything, Daniel wanted to repeat it. 

A lot. 

Bottom line; he just wanted Audrey. 

She had all the qualities that he liked in a potential girlfriend and then some. The fact that she was brilliant and didn't flaunt it was a plus. She had a good sense of humor and she was rational, even in the most difficult circumstances. Daniel also adored the way she was around children. He had watched the interactions between her nephew and herself. 

Little Oliver worshipped his aunt, next to toy boats, of course. He followed her around, like a little shadow, and his presences always brought a smile to her face.

It made Daniel smile just at the thought of it.

And lastly, she was beautiful, in an intimidating way, but her demeanor put Daniel at ease. 

Jack was right, but he couldn't just put his feelings aside just for an hour. 

Audrey was the first woman, since Sha're, to make him feel like he was human. He even knew that Sha're would approve of Audrey, which made it easier for Daniel to feel so strongly for her. 

And if it wasn't for people coming in at the most inopportune moments, Daniel was sure that he would be able to let Audrey know in his own way.

Letting out a groan and putting his head down on the desk, Daniel began to feel even worse as each second passed.

Daniel Jackson was royally screwed.

Chapter Five

Audrey had been awake for the last three days. She was only allowed thirty minute long naps between every two exams and two small meals per day. At the moment, Audrey was making her way down to the combat room for her last exam, which General O'Neill had been kind enough to inform her would be a sparring match against one of her team members.

It was just like the General to make her spar when she was beyond exhausted. Audrey had promised herself that when it was all over, she would take a long bubble bath and sleep for the rest of the weekend.

She always thought that examination time at Stanford was murder, but she was wrong. Audrey thought that she would have to sit in a room and fill in the bubbles for the exam, but she soon found out that they were set up in four different parts: a written exam, which consisted of a five paper about each subject; an oral exam, followed by a debate against a member of another member of a SG unit, then the fill in the bubble portion.

It was murderous.

As she made her down the corridors of the S.G.C, Audrey thought about her exams that she had taken that week.

She knew by the look on Sam's face as she passed her enroute to her combat techniques exam, that she had passed her exams about the Stargate and it's functions, as well as diplomacy with other civilizations. Sam even dropped a not so subtle hint that the General had informed Sam that Audrey had passed her weapons training and military protocol exams.

Audrey knew that her translations had been correct and that Daniel seemed pleased with her answers during the oral exam, though he had been acting funny all week. He wasn't as talkative as normal, which she attribute to the fact that he had to give her his exams. Sure, he was friendly, but Audrey could tell that something was wrong, especially when she mentioned her final exam. 

She swore that he paled when she mentioned it. Audrey just shrugged it off as him being nervous for her, especially after the kiss they shared in the combat room. 

It was obvious to her that he had strong feelings for her, which were reciprocated ever since she met him. Audrey knew that she would need to speak to Daniel, but it would have to wait until after her exam. 

Upon arriving at the combat room, she found General O'Neill standing outside. 

"Morning Hudson," he said, handing her the staff that she used against Teal'c. "Happy to get this over with?"

Audrey nodded. "Am I sparring against you?"

"Nah, I don't spar unless I have to," said Jack. "I'm only here to wish you luck."

Audrey smirked. "Thanks."

"Teal'c and I will be watching you from the observation room, where he will be scoring your use of your skills and I will be making sure that he scores you fairly."

Audrey nodded. "Thanks."

"Your opponent will explain the rules to you once you are inside. After they are done, the exam will start. Good luck," he quipped, as he opened the door. 

Audrey rolled her eyes as she stepped into the training room, which was dark. When the door closed behind her, she waited for the lights to turn on, which they did, but dimly. 

In the center of the room, stood Daniel, wearing a black t-shirt and black pants. He was without his glasses and holding a staff in his hand.

Suddenly, a sick feeling filled Audrey's stomach. She kept her emotions in check as she approached him and bowed her head.

"Welcome to your final examination," said Daniel in a monotone voice. "This examination will be of how you use your combat skills against an enemy, the enemy being myself. I am not your friend, I am only the person you must defeat in order to pass."

Audrey gulped. 

"You will exactly have one hour to defeat me. If you do so before the hour is up, you pass. If you will fail, you will never return to S.G.C," explained Daniel, his voice icy. "You may use anything that Teal'c has taught you. Any other moves are acceptable, but I should warn you that I will make this exam as difficult as possible."

Audrey nodded, not liking one bit of what Daniel was saying. She clutched her staff, tightly, and forced herself to hold it together.

"Do not expect any leniency because you will get none from an enemy while engaged in combat."

"May I asked a question before we begin?"

Daniel nodded. If he was surprised, he didn't show it.

"Why you?"

"I don't understand."

"Why am I sparring against you instead of Teal'c?" asked Audrey.

"Ask General O'Neill during your debriefing tomorrow," answered Daniel. He got into a starting stance, which Audrey mimicked. "That if you make it through this exam."

Audrey's blood ran cold and she nodded.

"Lights," said Daniel. 

The room lit up and Audrey saw a digital clock on the far wall, that read sixty on it. Soon, it began to count down, slowly.

Audrey saw a flash coming at her head and she ducked, tripping Daniel with her staff. He managed to stay on his feet, which surprised Audrey. She had always thought that he would be a clumsy fighter, but she was clearly wrong.

She blocked another blow and pushed him back with all her strength. Audrey spun around and attempted to hit Daniel in the stomach with her staff. He blocked it and swung the staff by her side, the end cutting her shirt.

Audrey winced as blood trickled down her side. She cut Daniel on his upper arm and knocked him in the mouth with the end of the staff, cutting his lip.

Twenty minutes into the exam, Daniel's staff butted her in the temple, which sent her to the ground. She saw stars and Daniel's staff coming in for a second blow, which she was able to roll out of way of. Audrey whacked Daniel in the back with her staff, which sent him to the ground. He grabbed her ankle and yanked her. 

Audrey flew into the air for a moment and landed on her back, sending a shooting pain down her body. She blocked Daniel's staff with her arm. She let out a grunt as a pain shot through her arm. She knew it wasn't broken, but damn, it hurt!

Audrey tripped Daniel and hit him with her staff in the stomach. He winced, but got to his feet after she did. Audrey looked at the clock, then at Daniel, who was staring at her with cold blue eyes. 

She could forfeit the exam, but that would mean she would have to leave S.G.C and Daniel behind. Audrey knew that if she finished the exam, that she would be given the chance to prove her theory and carry on her father's legacy. 

"Had enough?" asked Daniel, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Audrey glared at him and shook her head. She charged him, swinging her staff wildly. A few blows got passed Daniel, and he sustained cuts to his cheek, shoulder, and temple. Audrey was caught off guard a few times, but she hadn't received any further injury. 

Daniel had ducked from one of her blows and he tripped her with his staff, sending Audrey to the ground. She hit her head against the ground, causing the impact to break the skin. Audrey was dazed for a moment as her hand went to her head. Daniel watched in silence as she realized that she was bleeding.

Suddenly, he saw her green eyes looking at him in disbelief. It took him another moment to realize that her staff had collided with his knee.

A steering pain ripped through his knee as he heard a loud pop coming from it. He let out a scream as he fell to the ground, clutching his knee. Daniel felt nauseous, realizing that the blow had dislocated his knee.

She swung at him again, this blow hitting him square in the back. Audrey had risen to her feet and she took another swing, aimed at his head, which Daniel rolled away from. 

He was unable to miss the last blow, which was also aimed at his head. For a moment, Daniel saw stars and he heard the staff drop onto the ground.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Audrey stood over Daniel, with realization slowly creeping upon her. She heard a buzzer and she looked up to see that the clock had stopped. 

The door opened behind her. A medic team rushed passed her and swarmed over Daniel, who lay unconscious at her feet. 

"Audrey?"

It was the General. He had never called her by her first name before. 

She nodded.

"Would you like me to escort you down to see Dr. Brightman?" 

Audrey looked at General O'Neill, standing next to her with Teal'c, who looked rather amazed at what had happened. 

"It's over?" asked Audrey in a distance voice. "Just like that?"

Jack nodded, his concern growing very rapidly. He touched her shoulder and watched her flinch. "Come on, we'll talk about it on the way down to the infirmary," he said in a fatherly voice. He gently walked Audrey out of the combat room, making sure that she didn't lay eyes on Daniel. Jack put an arm around her shoulders and lead her down to see Dr. Brightman, who was most likely await their arrival.

Jack had to admit, she performed like he thought she would. Audrey was able to put her growing feelings aside for Daniel in order to complete her task, though he knew it pained her to do so. "You did a good job in there," he said.

"I just want to lie down," mumbled Audrey. 

Jack nodded. "I'm sure Dr. Brightman will let you rest for a little while." He was thankful when they arrived at the infirmary with Dr. Brightman there to greet them. She had a nurse take Audrey to go get cleaned up and Jack explained to her what had transpired. When he had finished, a medic team brought Daniel in on a stretcher, accompanied by Teal'c.

Dr. Brightman went to tend to Daniel.

"How is AudreyHudson?" asked Teal'c.

Jack shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"She fought well, as did DanielJackson," said Teal'c. He watched Dr. Brightman assess her patient, then turned to Jack. "Do you believe that your decision was unwise?"

Jack nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah."

"How come?"

"It just wasn't one of my brighter ideas, Teal'c." Jack looked at the Jaffa, who only nodded. "I'm going to go check in on Hudson."

Teal'c bowed his head, closing his eyes for a moment. "I will stay here with DanielJackson."

"You do that," mumbled Jack as he went in search of Audrey. As he walked by Daniel, who remained unconscious, he got a better look at his friend.

He looked like shit that was for sure. Jack wasn't surprised at how someone as lithe as Audrey could beat the crap out of someone almost a foot taller than her; Special Ops had taught him that.

Furthermore, Daniel would be impressed, too. That was, after he recovered from his injuries.

Jack spent ten minutes searching for Audrey and when he found her, she had taken off her top and replaced it with a gown, which was opened in the back as the nurse examined the ugly bruising on her back. "How's our patient?"

The nurse smiled at Jack. "We're just waiting for Dr. Brightman to come take a look at her." She reached over and retrieved a cold pack. The nurse placed it on Audrey's back and rubbed the young woman's shoulders.

Jack studied the bruising, which was partly purple and the other half bloodied. "That looks really ugly."

The nurse arched her brow while Audrey didn't even bother to look at him. 

Instead she turned to the nurse and said in a low voice, "I'd like to lay down now."

The nurse nodded and helped Audrey lay down on her side. She placed the cold pack on Audrey's back and pulled up the sheets. 

Audrey faced away from Jack, ignoring his presence. She didn't want to see anyone, but some of the medical staff that had no idea about had transpired a few days before. Audrey felt tears in her eyes and wished that Jack would go away.

Which he did not. 

Jack waited for Dr. Brightman to come look at Audrey. When she did arrive, Dr. Brightman closed the curtain and left Jack in suspense. He heard the muffled voices of the two occupants behind the curtain and Jack strained his ears to hear what was being said, but there was no avail.

Audrey emerged from behind the curtain, twenty minutes later, wearing her clothes, and with Dr. Brightman at her side. 

She was bandaged up from where Daniel's staff had cut her and there was a set of butterfly bandages over the cut on her forehead. 

"Well?" asked Jack, looking at Dr. Brightman.

Dr. Brightman looked at Audrey, and then turned to Jack. "She's lucky she didn't sustain a concussion or stitches for that matter. I'm recommending two weeks of rest, to let her body heal up. I gave her some codeine for her back, and in a week I'd like to check that injury before she goes off world."

"I'll make sure of that," said Jack. He cleared his throat. "How's Daniel?"

Dr. Brightman arched her brow. "Maybe Teal'c should escort Ms. Hudson back to her quarters."

"I'm not a child," snapped Audrey, glaring at Dr. Brightman, who was taken aback. 

Jack's lip curled up slightly. It was going to be an effort to keep a straight face with Audrey ripping off Dr. Brightman's head. 

"Dr. Jackson has sustained a concussion, as well as a dislocated knee, which I have reset. He'll need to keep off of it for a week or two. I'm keeping him overnight for observation," stated Dr. Brightman. 

Jack nodded, looking at Audrey for a reaction, at which he found none. She looked like she was in her own little world. He figured it was just shock, which he hoped would wear off. "Is he awake?"

"Not yet," answered Dr. Brightman.

Jack sighed, "I'll take Audrey back to her room." He motioned for her to follow him, which Audrey did. As she walked passed him, Jack put his arm around her shoulder, again. He made sure they stayed away from the gurney that Daniel laid on when they left the infirmary. 

The silence was excruciating for Jack. He didn't have the type of relationship with Audrey that she shared with Daniel, which made it hard for him to say any comforting words to her. 

"So..." mumbled Jack as they walked.

Audrey looked at him, her green eyes scrutinizing him. 

"You passed," he said, stupidly. He regretted saying that sentence, especially after Audrey's ordeal. 

Audrey rolled her eyes and stared in front of them, avoiding Jack. He could have sworn that she had said something in Arabic under her breath that he sure was an insult. Jack let it slide as they approached her room. She unlocked the door, which he held open for her. 

"He didn't want to do it, you know," said Jack.

Audrey, who was going through her drawers for some clean clothes, turned around and stared at Jack with tears in her eyes. "Then why did he do it?"

"I made him." 

Audrey blinked. "Why?"

"In combat, sometimes your closest friends can turn against you and I felt that you needed to experience something like it," answered Jack, choosing his words carefully. He leaned in the doorway. "Audrey, don't be mad at yourself, alright? If anything, be pissed off at me. It was my decision, good or bad."

Audrey nodded. "I'm going to take a shower," she announced. 

"Alright," he said. Jack stood up straight. "I'll come by later to update you on Daniel." 

He shut the door, which Audrey was grateful for. She needed to be alone and think about what had happened. As she went to get her towels, the lights shut off and after a few moments the emergency lights came on.

Audrey arched her brow, wondering what had happened.

Then there was a siren and someone on the intercom system saying, "WARNING. CODE RED. INTRUDER ALERT. ALL HANDS TO SECURE POSITIONS. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. INTRUDER ALERT. WARNING. CODE RED."

"Oh, just my fucking luck," Audrey hissed as she dropped her belongings and ran to the door. She threw it open to see a Goa'uld shooting an officer down with a hand held device that Audrey had never seen before. Audrey let out a yell and ran down the corridor, knowing that she wouldn't be safe for long in her room. She made the decision that she needed to find the General. Audrey heard more firing near by. She ran passed a glass box with a fire extinguisher and an axe inside. With her elbow, Audrey broke the glass and reached inside to grab the extinguisher. 

Sure, she had no idea how to use it, but it looked like if used the right way, it could inflict a lot of damage. 

Audrey ran down the corridor, avoiding the Goa'uld, with her blood pounding in her ears and her heart slamming inside of her chest. 

She felt a laser fly passed her and a Jaffa grab her arm. Audrey, on instinct, butted him in the head with the extinguisher. The Goa'uld fell onto the ground, dazed, and she slammed it against his head, making him fall unconscious. 

Dropping the extinguisher, she grabbed his staff. It was a bit heavier than what she was used to with her training with Teal'c, but it would do. Audrey turned around another corner and let out a scream as a Goa'uld snapped Jack's neck. 

He fell to the ground, his eyes still open in silent horror.

Audrey fired the weapon, which hit the Goa'uld in the chest. She arched her brow, realizing that there should have been an energy shield blocking him.

"I would stop firing if I were you," said a deep voice.

Audrey turned her head to see a Goa'uld with Daniel at his feet. He appeared to be unconscious, unaware that his captor was holding his staff at his head. Audrey gulped. "And if I don't?"

"I'll kill him."

Audrey raised her weapon, aiming it at the Goa'uld's head. "I dare you."

The Goa'uld laughed. "Fierce words from someone who will soon die."

"How are you so sure of that? You're not even real."

The Goa'uld arched its brow. "I am very real."

"No, you're not," replied Audrey. 

The Goa'uld frowned and aimed his weapon at Daniel's head. "I wouldn't try my patience."

"And you're supposed to have that ribbon thing," Audrey said, looking at his staff. "You never carry a staff, especially one of Jaffa origin."

"How are you so sure of that?" asked the Goa'uld.

"Yeah, how are you so sure of that," called Jack.

The alert ceased and the Goa'uld and Daniel vanished into thin air. Audrey stood in the corridor, wide eyed. She turned around to see Jack coming down the corridor with a few high ranking officers behind him. 

And he was clapping.

"What...what...what the hell was that!" shouted Audrey. "You didn't give him the right weapons! And there was no energy shield on the other one!"

Jack smiled. "That was your last test. It's a brand new simulation, part of our psych and survival exam." He took the staff from Audrey and handed it to an officer. "Congratulations."

"For what?" snapped Audrey.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder and patted it. "Welcome to SG-1."

Audrey stared at him for a while, before saying as she turned to leave, "I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

Daniel felt a wave of pain, generating from his knee, as his world slowly came into focus. He let out a moan and tried not to move. 

"Welcome back," he heard Jack say.

It took a good ten minutes for Daniel to open his eyes and when he did, the room was blurry. Someone, who turned out to be Sam, placed his glasses on his face. He saw his team members gathered around him.

He was in the infirmary. Daniel closed his eyes again, trying to gather his thoughts. 

Sparring match. It was an exam. With Audrey. Where was she?

"Audrey?" whispered Daniel, opening his eyes.

"She's fine. She's back in her room, sleeping. I went to check in on her," replied Sam, running a hair through Daniel's short hair. 

Teal'c nodded. "AudreyHudson did very well on her exams and sustained little injury."

"What happened?" asked Daniel.

"She kicked your ass, that's what happened."

Good old Jack, stating the obvious.

Daniel heard Sam's hand colliding with Jack's chest and Jack issuing a complaint.

"Why does my leg hurt?" 

"Your knee was dislocated," Dr. Brightman seemed to materialize out of nowhere. 

He hated when she did that.

"Dislocated?"

"You're lucky she didn't break it," replied Dr. Brightman. "And you sustained a concussion."

Slowly, the memory of the combat exam came back into Daniel's mind. It played in his head, over and over. He remembered the look of pain on Audrey's face when she hit him for the last time with her staff.

"Where's Audrey? I need to talk to her."

Dr. Brightman shook her head. "Not now, Daniel. You need to rest."

Daniel saw the concerned expressions on his friend's faces and he felt his skin burning. He just wanted to tell Audrey that he hadn't wanted to fight her and that every second of that exam was agony. Each blow he issued with his staff weapon that injured Audrey caused him pain, too.

"Maybe all of you should go and let Daniel rest," said Dr. Brightman in a soft voice. It wasn't up for debate, which everyone knew. 

Sam gave him a peck on the cheek and Teal'c bowed his head. Jack lingered behind, giving Dr. Brightman a "don't mess with me" glare. She excused herself to get some medication for Daniel, leaving the two men alone.

"She passed all her exams," Jack said, softly, answering Daniel's unspoken question. He sat down on the gurney. "Even the psych exam."

Daniel nodded. "I bet that was ill timed," he mumbled.

"It probably was, but she was able to perform flawlessly." He patted Daniel's injured knee and forced a smile, "And I told her."

Daniel arched his brow. "Told her?"

"About how you didn't want to spar against her."

"How did she react?"

Jack shrugged. "It's hard to say. She was emotionally, mentally, and physically exhausted. At the time, all she wanted to do was take a shower, to be honest."

"Great," groaned Daniel, closing his eyes. "She hates me."

Jack shook his head. "No, no, she doesn't hate you, Daniel. I'll be seeing her tomorrow afternoon for a debriefing and to give her exam results, as well as her official clearance to the Stargate. I think once she has gotten some sleep and a good meal inside of her, she will be singing a different tune."

"Or she'll want to finish me off," mumbled the archeologist. 

Jack frowned, "Daniel, that's not true."

"How do you know?" snapped Daniel as he opened his eyes. 

Jack shrugged, "I don't."

"Well, I do."

"And how do you know how she'll react? You two may have the beginnings of some sort of relationship, but you don't know how she'll react. As I see it, she's a rational person. I'm sure once you kiss her again she'll only want to kill you a little bit."

Daniel made a face and blushed.

"You like her, don't you?"

"A lot."

Jack nodded at this. "I think she feels the same way, just to let you know." He stood up as Dr. Brightman came back into the room. "I'll see you later, Danny boy."

Daniel was lost in thought, not noticing his friend leaving him at the mercy of Dr. Brightman. He let her examine him, occasionally answering her questions, but other than that, Daniel remained silent with his mind focused on solely Audrey.

Chapter Six

Sam glanced to her right to see Audrey standing next to Teal'c, her face ashen. Daniel was speaking with Jack, on Sam's other side, obviously trying to ignore Audrey.

It had been tense between the two of them since the exam, making briefings awkward. Audrey had made it a point not to sit next to Daniel, who at first looked incredibly hurt by the action. But it soon faded into that resolved face he got when he was trying his best to ignore a problem. They barely acknowledged each other, and if they did speak, it was only for work reasons.

Sam was glad that Jack had decided to come on the mission with them, though his presence wasn't needed. She had the feeling that Jack was getting antsy from sitting in his office while everyone else got to go off world. Sam also had the sinking suspicion that Jack wanted to make sure Audrey and Daniel didn't kill each other and endanger the rest of SG-1.

"The situation between DanielJackson and AudreyHudson is most curious," said Teal'c in a low voice to Sam, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She looked at the Jaffa and smiled, "Yes, it is."

"I would think that they would speak to each other and resolve the issue," Teal'c arched his brow, as he looked at Audrey and Daniel. "It is most strange."

Sam nodded, "Exactly what I think."

"It is most obvious that they care about each other," Teal'c turned his attention back to Sam. "I do not understand why they remain distant."

Sam shrugged her shoulders, knowing that if Teal'c was noticing the tension that the situation had gotten out of hand.

"Ready folks?" asked Jack, looking at Audrey, who was turning a pale shade of green. "You alright there, Hudson?"

Audrey nodded, not trusting her body enough not to vomit. 

"You're looking a little green around the gills," commented Jack, his finger motioning to his neck.

She looked at him and swallowed. "I...I'm fine," she insisted, while forcing a smile.

Jack nodded, knowing that he was probably going to have a puking kid on his hands. "Suit yourself, kid, but if you decide to puke, just don't do it on the ramp. It's kind of hard to clean off."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir," she replied, following a mumble of "General Jackass" under her breath.

Both Teal'c and Sam had heard it, as did Daniel. Teal'c arched his brow and looked at Audrey, while Sam tried to suppress a laugh.

Daniel snuck a look at Audrey out of the corner of his eye and saw her looking horribly nervous. He wished that he could say something to comfort her, but he knew that he was the last person Audrey wanted to speak to.

The Chevrons began to lock, then a jet stream of liquid shot out, then retracted back into the Stargate. Jack began to walk up the ramp, followed by Teal'c. Sam followed them and soon disappeared through the Gate.

"Well," said Daniel as he and Audrey began to walk up the ramp. He looked at her and smiled. "See you on the other side." 

Before Audrey could reply, he stepped through and soon found himself on a solid ground. He was pushed forward by Audrey, who had bumped into him. Daniel turned his head and saw her staring at the sky, which held two faint moons and a sun. 

The planet was filled with vegetation. The trees and plants resembled the ones from Earth. In the distance, there was even a mountain range with more lush growth covering them. Before them stood the ruins of some sort of structure. Pieces of archaic statues laid in jagged pieces on the ground, some partially covered by the vines. At the foot of the Stargate, there was a stone hand with only three fingers intact. 

"Welcome to P2A-398, kids," quipped Jack as he put on his sunglasses. He looked at Audrey, "You feeling better over there, Hudson?"

She nodded, still amazed. "Wow."

"Exactly," replied Jack. 

Audrey arched her brow and rushed over to a set of ruins in few yards in front of them. The rest of SG-1 followed her; Jack exchanged a look with Daniel. 

"Usually, you're the one who runs off," quipped Jack in a low voice.

Daniel smirked at the comment.

The ruins looked like they used to be a temple of sorts. The stone was white and resembled marble. Etched into the stone were carvings, which Audrey was on her knees, inspecting. She pulled at some of the vines that had grown on the ruins to decipher more of the carvings.

"So, what did you find there, Hudson?" asked Jack.

Audrey looked up at Jack. "This is the same script from that book my father found," she said, motioning to the carvings. 

Daniel arched his brow and pushed his way over to her. He knelt down next to Audrey and studied the carvings in the stone. "No, it's a form of Linear A."

"No, it's the same," Audrey retorted as she opened her pack and searched through it. She pulled out a notebook and flipped through the pages. "Look," she said as she shoved the notebook at Daniel.

Daniel took the book and glanced at it, then looked back at the carvings.

"Well?" asked Jack. 

Daniel blushed. "She appears to be correct."

"Of course I'm right," snapped Audrey, grabbing the book from Daniel. 

Sam cleared her throat and Jack smiled. 

"Do you understand what it says, AudreyHudson?" asked Teal'c.

She looked at Teal'c, shaking her head. "I'll need a few hours, but I can probably get it deciphered."

"Probably?" asked Daniel. "Probably doesn't sound very good to me."

Audrey glared at Daniel. "I'm surprised you didn't notice that this planet looks like the Ancient settlement of Jericho," she hissed before turning back to the carvings. "And you call yourself an archeologist."

Sam and Jack let out chuckles as Daniel stuttered and glared, furiously, at Audrey, who wasn't paying attention.

Teal'c shook his head, "This manner that you two display to one another is most confusing." 

"Oh, be quiet," snapped Daniel as he stomped off.

Jack took off his sunglasses and wiped the corners of his eyes with his fingers. "Nothing funnier than a kid putting Danny boy in check," he said, still chuckling. 

"Sir, I'd like to search the perimeter to gather more information about the environment," Sam tried to suppress her laughter. 

Jack nodded. "Teal'c, Carter, let's go," he ordered as he walked passed Audrey. "You'll be alright with Daniel?"

"Yeah," Audrey said in a preoccupied voice.

Jack patted her shoulder and nodded, "Try not to kill each other."

"I can't guarantee that."

Jack smirked, "Try."

Audrey looked up at him and rolled her eyes before going back to the carvings. She traced them with her fingers and arched her brow, trying to figure out how they had gotten onto this planet and who put them there. 

"Find anything?" Daniel stood behind her with his arms crossed over his chest, and a pissed off expression on his face.

Audrey glanced at him, then went back to searching through her notebook. She began to mentally compare the alphabet that her father had decoded. "It's the same written language and it's not Linear A, though it does share some of the same symbols."

"So, where did this Jericho crap come from?" 

Audrey gritted her teeth. "If you look at the structure, it closely resembles the settlement of Jericho. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if we took a walk and stumbled upon the alien landing pads... oh! I'm sorry, your Egyptian pyramids!" shouted Audrey as she jumped to her feet.

"Just because the same language that is on these carvings is in that notebook of yours, doesn't mean a damn thing!" yelled Daniel.

"I believe it does! It means that the two are connected, meaning that we may be able to find out who exactly made the Holy Grail!"

"What were you planning on doing? Walking around until you run into someone, then ask them?" 

Audrey poked Daniel in the chest with her hand and pushed him back, "You are just pissed off because you aren't the Golden Child of the S.G.C anymore!"

"What does that mean!" shouted Daniel.

"You know exactly what that means!"

Daniel threw his arms up in the air as he yelled, "Women!" He began to walk away from Audrey, who followed him. "You are all so secretive and you swear that men know what you're talking about!"

"Don't try to skirt around the issue, Daniel!" yelled Audrey as she took another step forward. 

Suddenly, she felt the ground give out beneath her and for a moment, she felt like she was floating before gravity pulled her down into a dark hole. Audrey felt her head collide with the dirt wall before she could even let out a scream and she landed on the ground, unconscious.

"I am not skirting around-" yelled Daniel, as he spun around. He stopped, mid-sentence, and saw that Audrey had simply vanished. "Audrey?" He looked around the surrounding area and took out his radio with a confused expression on his face. "Jack?"

He heard static, then Jack saying, "What did you do? Kill each other already?"

"No," snapped Daniel. "I think I lost Audrey."

"How do you misplace a person, Daniel?"

Daniel shrugged. "I have no idea."

"We'll be right there," grumbled Jack.

Daniel nodded and put his radio back into his pocket. He began to retrace Audrey's steps while mumbling to himself. Suddenly, Daniel let out a surprised yell as his foot slipped. Quickly, Daniel regained his balance and found that he had almost fallen down a hole. 

"I heard yelling! Why did I hear yelling? What the hell is going on!" yelled Jack over the radio.

Daniel bought the radio up to his mouth and said, "I think I found Audrey."

"Good, where is she?"

"Down a hole."

"Down a what!"

"A hole," replied Daniel as he tried to see if he could find Audrey without a flashlight. He heard yelling in the distance, which made Daniel turn his attention to seeing Jack, Teal'c, and Sam running up to him. 

Jack looked at the hole and groaned. "Wonderful. First off world excursion and we lose her to a hole."

"I could tether down and get her," said Sam. She shined a flashlight into the hole. "It doesn't look too deep."

Teal'c nodded as he examined the hole, "It might be best if I retrieve AudreyHudson."

"We have to see if she's alive first," snapped Jack.

Daniel felt a sick feeling in his stomach as Jack's words. He gulped as Sam began to shout Audrey's name down the hole, praying that she would answer.

* * *

Audrey let out a groan and swatted away two small rocks that fallen into her hair. She opened her eyes to see a dim light coming from above. "Ouch," she mumbled as she rolled to her back. 

"Audrey!" 

It was Sam.

"Audrey! Are you alright?"

That was Daniel, she was sure of it.

"Of course she's not alright! She fell down a hole!" snapped Jack.

Audrey began to laugh, but a sharp pain in her rib cage stopped her. She let out a moan and forced herself to sit up. "I'm here," she whispered. Audrey rubbed her head and wasn't surprised to find that she had cut her head when she had fallen down the hole. Grabbing her radio, she pressed the button and said, "I'm here."

"Are you okay?" asked Sam over the radio.

Audrey coughed. "I think I broke a rib or two on the way down," she replied as she stood up, wobbling on her feet for a moment. "This planet doesn't believe in stairs do they?"

"We're sending Teal'c down to get you, just hang in there, Hudson," said Jack. 

Audrey nodded. "I'll just sit around," she said as she fished out her flashlight. Audrey turned it on and let out a gasp. 

Across from her was a stone podium with the same carvings she had seen on the ruins above. On the podium was a dust lump, which caught Audrey's interest. She slowly made her way over to the podium, minding her injured midsection as she did so. When she came to the podium, Audrey brushed a hand over the lump and found that it was a book, much like the one that her father had found.

Grabbing her radio, Audrey said, "I found something."

"What did you find?" asked Sam.

"There's a book."

"A book?" asked Daniel in a rather excited voice. "What does it say?"

Audrey opened the leather bound book and studied the text for a moment before realizing that the text was speaking of the Holy Grail. "Oh wow," she whispered. 

She heard something from behind her. Audrey spun around and saw a rope dropping down into the hole. 

"It's only Teal'c," said Sam over the radio. "He should be down there soon."

"I'm sorry about this," said Audrey. "I really should have watched were I was stepping."

"Yeah, I mean, it's kind of hard to make sure you don't step on a hole," quipped Jack. "What were you doing, anyways?"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Yelling at Daniel, what else?"

"We were having an academic argument," corrected Daniel.

"My ass!" shouted Audrey. "You were getting your panties in a bunch because you know for a fact that I'm right and you're just mad you didn't catch it first!"

"That is not true! You're just being stubborn!"

Audrey heard Jack and Sam chuckling over the radio. 

"That is the pot calling the kettle a dirty bottom, Danny," responded Jack. 

Sam laughed at Jack's comment, "The good thing is that you are alive." 

"And only partially injured," added Audrey, as she turned her attention back to the book. "The book is talking about the Grail."

"It is?" asked Daniel. "What's it saying?"

Audrey felt her head swimming as she tried to read the text more. "It's saying...um...god...I think..." 

"Maybe you should take it easy," suggested Jack. "You had a rough day."

Audrey shook her head and replied, "I'm fine, sir. Just a little dizzy, that's all."

"More of a reason to sit down and wait for Teal'c," said Jack.

She cleared her throat and continued reading the text aloud, ignoring Jack's advice, "The text is describing how the Grail was made...from..." She swallowed back a wave of nausea that threatened to rise. 

"Don't over do it before Teal'c gets down there, Hudson," ordered Jack.

Audrey rubbed her aching head. "The Grail is made from...Naquada?" She arched a brow, wondering if she had read the text correctly. "Sam, isn't that the same metal that the Stargate is made out of?"

Before she could hear Sam's reply, Audrey felt herself falling backwards as the aching in her head intensified. She felt a burning rising from her stomach to her throat. Audrey stumbled away from the podium and vomited on the ground, almost falling over if it hadn't been for Teal'c, who gently held her up as a second wave assaulted her. 

"Are you alright, AudreyHudson?" asked Teal'c.

Audrey looked at him, wondering why he asked such a stupid question, when it was obvious that she wasn't alright. Before she could yell at the Jaffa, Audrey felt her world being violently pulled away from her as she fell limp in Teal'c strong arms.

* * *

Daniel sat in his office, biting his nails as he read through the book that Audrey had accidentally discovered while on P2A-398. Teal'c had brought the book up, along with Audrey, who had remained unconscious when they had brought her through the Gate. Daniel hadn't seen her since the medic team carted her away to the infirmary. 

Jack had forced Daniel to go back to his office and examine the book until he received word on Audrey's condition. As far as the archeologist knew, Audrey was still unconscious, but then again, no one had come to inform him, otherwise.

Daniel began to wish that he hadn't acted like a complete ass before. He had been mentally kicking himself from the moment he saw Teal'c emerge from the hole with Audrey in his arms. Daniel held back tears when he had seen her so lifeless and pale. 

"So, you're in here, are you?" 

Daniel looked up to see Sam leaning in the doorway with a concerned look on her face. "I figured that I wasn't wanted in the infirmary," he replied in a low voice.

"Says who?" asked Sam as she came into Daniel's cluttered office. She walked over to the couch near Daniel's desk and sat down. "Audrey's not much for talking at the moment, so she can't argue with you."

Daniel looked up, his face filled with pain, "Her being in the infirmary is my fault."

"It was an accident," insisted Sam as she stood up and walked over to Daniel. She placed her hand on his shoulder, firmly gripping it. 

Daniel shook his head. "She was too busy yelling at me that she didn't notice the hole," mumbled Daniel as he rested his head in his hands. He looked up, knowing that Sam wasn't buying his argument, and let out a sigh. Daniel wrapped his arms around her midsection and hugged her, tightly, like a teddy bear. 

"It was an accident, regardless of what you say. Besides, Audrey will be fine. She bruised a few ribs and she has a concussion. But Dr. Brightman says that with some bed rest she'll be back to going through the Gate in no time," replied Sam, softly, as she stroked her friend's hair and hugged him back. 

"And that will give the two of you time to translate the rest of the books," Sam said in a suggestive tone. She grinned at her friend when he stared at her with an arched brow. She frowned, "What?"

Daniel shook his head, "Nothing."

"What?"

"Do you really think that we'll be able to work out our differences when we're trying to get these texts translated? I mean, it's not exactly a good setting to tell her that I'm an ass," replied Daniel. 

Sam shrugged as she stood up. "When is it ever a good time, Daniel?" She walked over to Daniel and wrapped her arms around him for a comforting hug. "Make the time and you'll see that everything will be alright."

Daniel rested his head on Sam's shoulder and nodded. "I know," he whispered.

"Good," Sam replied, happily. She gave him a peck on the forehead and left Daniel alone in his thoughts.

Chapter Seven

Audrey was glad to return to duty after her stay under Dr. Brightman's care. She had come to decide that the woman was evil in disguise, something she disclosed to Sam, who laughed. While she was confined to bed rest, Audrey had been able to work on the other book that was found on P2A-398, thanks to her accidental discovery. She had refused to let Daniel help her, which left some holes in her translations. 

Not that she would ever admit it.

The tension between Daniel and her had reached an all time high. Either they refused to speak to each other, or they would start screaming bloody murder, leaving them both with a hoarse throat, reddened faces and more angry at the other than before.

It resulted in them never getting any work done, which was slowing down the progress of SG-1. 

During one morning briefing, Jack decided to put a stop to the madness, when he looked at the two of them and asked, "How are the translations coming along?"

Audrey glanced at Daniel, before looking back down at her notes. She was going to let him answer that.

"We...actually...haven't done anything recently," said Daniel, as he looked at Audrey, who could feel his stare burning into her. 

Jack crossed his arms, "What do you mean you haven't done anything recently?"

"I think that's fairly obvious, sir," Audrey looked up and stared at Jack. 

Jack made an annoyed face, "Oh, she speaks. So, Hudson, do you have plans this weekend?"

"No."

Jack nodded. "Good. You and Daniel can sit down and do some translations. Together."

"But I was planning on going home this weekend," interjected Daniel.

"Good, Hudson can go with you," replied Jack, his glance going towards Daniel. 

Audrey shook her head, "No! Absolutely not!"

"Hudson, you need to get off the base," said Jack, his voice rising up a few octaves. "I am your superior, both of yours superior, and you will listen to me! I don't care what the problem is that you two seem to have with each other, but whatever it is, I'm sure the both of you can act like the adults you are and DO YOUR JOB!" Jack was breathing heavily and his face flushed, as he leaned over the table, glaring murderously at Audrey and Daniel. Sam had dropped her pen in shock at Jack's outburst. Even Teal'c looked mildly surprised.

Audrey opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She glared at Daniel before crossing her arms over her chest and slumping into her chair. 

"Do I make myself PERFECTLY clear?" 

It wasn't a question. 

Daniel, who blushed, nodded. He dropped his head down into his notes, trying to avoid the stares of his team members; Especially Audrey, who grunted out, "Fine" under her breath, followed by a few Arabic profanities. 

"Good. Now that that's settled," Jack said. He turned to Sam and smiled sweetly. 

As Jack spoke, Daniel looked up at Audrey, who glanced at him over her notepad. She gave him a half smile before looking down.

He didn't think too much of it. Besides, the situation was so awkward it probably meant nothing. And he had other things to worry about. 

A weekend with someone who didn't like him was going to be hell.

* * *

Audrey was packing up a duffle bag for the long weekend ahead. She angrily shoved her sweater into it, not noticing Sam standing the doorway. 

Sam cleared her throat, and smiled at Audrey when she turned around. Audrey returned the friendly smile and turned back around. "Having fun beating up your bag?" 

"Tons," replied Audrey. "Come in, sit, make yourself at home." She waved Sam into her room.

Sam sat down on the bed, next to Audrey's duffle bag, "Nervous?"

"What makes you think that?" Audrey replied a little too quickly. She looked at Sam as if nothing was wrong and saw the scrutinizing look on her new friend's face. Audrey arched her brow as she folded a t-shirt, "What?"

Sam smirked. "What makes me think that? Well, the fact that you've been folding that exact shirt for the last few minutes is just a hint." She crossed her arms over her chest, "So?"

"I'm not nervous," Audrey put the shirt into her bag.

Sam nodded, "Then what are you?"

"Annoyed that I have to go," Audrey said as she went to her underwear drawer. She turned around and looked at Sam, "Why? Can't I be annoyed?"

"Sure you can...but only if you're really annoyed with the person. In this case, you're just avoiding a certain someone who has this... adorable geeky charm about him," replied Sam with a grin.

Audrey made a face. "I have no idea who you're talking about," she said in mock sarcasm, as she put her underwear into her duffle bag. 

"None at all?"

"Nope."

Sam put her hands on her knees. "You should really talk to him, Audrey."

"What do I say to him? Sorry I almost killed you, I hope you won't hate me? By the way, you're an excellent kisser...doesn't that sound stupid to you?" asked Audrey.

Sam shook her head. "No, actually, it sounds perfect. You should tell him that...better yet! Tell him that right now, so you two can have a nice weekend."

"How about not," quipped Audrey. She sat down next to Sam, "I don't know. I'm just going to let him mention it."

Sam arched a brow. "I doubt he'll mention it."

"True. He is a guy after all."

Sam chuckled. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Honestly," replied Audrey, looking at Sam. "I have no idea."

Sam nodded and stood up. "I need to do some work before I go home. You'll figure it out though," she said. 

"You have a good weekend," replied Audrey. 

Sam smiled. "You too."

When she left, Audrey resumed her packing. After an hour, she was finished and she heard a knock at her door. Audrey looked up to see Daniel standing in the doorway, holding his jacket in one hand and a protective box in the other.

"Ready?" he asked.

Audrey zipped up her duffle bag and grabbed her jacket. She walked passed Daniel without saying a word, something that he balked at. They walked in silence out of the facility, something that continued to Daniel's house.

In the car, Daniel tapped the steering wheel, "You can take my bed."

"Where will you sleep?" asked Audrey, not looking at him.

Daniel shrugged. "The couch, I suppose."

"I could easily sleep on the couch," replied Audrey.

Daniel shook his head. "It's fine," he answered, looking at Audrey, who, in turn, looked at him. He forced a smile.

She only nodded and turned away from him to stare at the road in front of them. 

When they get to the house, Daniel went to unlock the door, which he held open for Audrey. They walked a few feet down the quiet hallway and Daniel fumbled with the light switch. Audrey leaned against the wall, looking around.

Anything to avoid looking at Daniel.

The lights went on, and Audrey walked into the fairly clean house. It reminded her of her father; then again, Daniel and he shared the same occupation.

Some of the furniture looked like it was ordered it from Pottery Barn (which Audrey had the sneaking suspicion that Sam had aided him in this), and many artifacts decorated various walls and surfaces of the house. 

Audrey saw two bookshelves made of dark wood that held an array of books, some old, others new. She smiled at the thought of the library at home. Sure, this was much smaller, but it was nice enough.

"My bedroom is this way," Daniel walked down a little hallway. He took off his jacket and opened the door to his bedroom.

Audrey followed. She came into his room as Daniel opened the curtains. 

"Do you need a drawer or some hangers?" asked Daniel as he put the box on the bed. He looked at her over the rims of his glasses.

Audrey glanced at him momentarily and shook her head. "I'll just leave my bag on the floor."

"You're sure?"

Audrey sighed, "You don't have to go out of your way to be nice, Daniel." Audrey looked up to see the hurt expression on Daniel's face.

"Oh," he replied in a quiet voice. Daniel blushed and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. "I'll...just bring this into the living room and start on some translations." He snatched up the box and quickly left the room.

Audrey felt horrible. She sat down on the edge of the bed, the duffle bag still in her hands. Audrey dropped the duffle bag at her feet and slipped off her jacket. She folded it in her lap, as she inspected the room from her seat, until her eyes fell upon a picture frame on the dresser. Audrey stood up and walked over to get a closer look.

The picture was in color, though fading. There was a family, consisting of a mother and father with their son, who looked like he was about Oliver's age. The little boy, who had big blue eyes and blonde hair, was sitting on his mother's lap and it appeared to Audrey that he was laughing. She was kissing his forehead, while his father held onto the little boy's bare foot, obviously tickling it. 

"Those are my parents."

Audrey spun around, startled by the sudden voice, to see Daniel standing behind her. She covered her face with her hand and let out a nervous laugh, "You scared me."

"Sorry," he replied. "You want to read over what I translated so far?"

Audrey nodded.

"Alright," Daniel motioned for her to follow him. They came back into the living room, where Daniel had spread out papers filled with notes and photographs of the pages from the book. He sat down in front of the book and pointed to the overstuffed chair next to the couch he sat on. When Audrey sat down, Daniel said, "I managed to get in about thirty pages of additional translations."

"And?" asked Audrey.

Daniel handed her a notebook. "The author, Raguel, makes quite a few lengthy entries about the dreams he was having, which his fellow Knights dismissed as stress, since the Church was trying to punish them for having non-Christian beliefs."

"Earlier, he mentioned watching his brothers being slaughtered in front of him," Audrey looked through Daniel's notes. "The Knight Templars were hell bent on protecting the Grail. He never knew why."

Daniel nodded, "If you read here, he mentioned that none of his fellow Knights knew the origins of the Grail, though it was rumored that the original Knight Templars, who were thought to be messengers sent from God..."

"Maybe the Goa'uld?" suggested Audrey. She looked up, meeting Daniel's eyes. "You know, since the Grail is supposedly made out of Naquada."

"Perhaps, but why would they make such a device?"

"Furthermore, why would they be peaceful beings," said Audrey.

Daniel arched a brow, "Where does it say that Knights were peaceful?"

"Raguel has made the suggestion more than once, if you have read the parts I translated with my father. He said that the first of the Knight Templars were sent to protect and with them, came the Holy Grail."

"So, where do you get the Goa'uld from?"

"Well," started Audrey, putting down Daniel's notes, "the Goa'uld had a habit of disguising themselves as Egyptian gods, so it would only make sense that they do the same with other religious figures."

"But they never ventured into any other mythology," said Daniel. "Also, the Goa'uld make weapons that inflict violence and according to Raguel, the Grail was a relic of peace."

Audrey shook her head, "The Grail was a weapon."

"Where does it say that?" argued Daniel.

"It's implied. The Grail gave the drinker immortality and healed the dying."

"It doesn't make the Grail a weapon."

"It could be."

Daniel crossed his arms over his face, as he put on his 'game' face. "How does it make it a weapon?"

"It could be used to enforce warriors," replied Audrey.

Daniel snorted, "To enforce warriors? Doubtful."

"Were you there to see it?" asked Audrey.

Daniel shook his head, "No, of course not."

"Then how do you know the original purpose of the Grail, aside from the mythology surrounding it and the Knight Templars?" snapped Audrey.

Daniel was taken aback by the snippy remark, "Well, how do you know that it was used as a weapon? It wasn't like you were there either! What do you think it was used for? Do you really think that some Goa'uld ran around beating people over the head with a cup!"

"How the hell do you know that it was even a cup!" shouted Audrey.

"You know," Daniel said, calmly, "it could have been the lid from Oscar the Grouch's trash can! I bet you didn't know that it was Goa'uld device!"

"What the hell does Sesame Street have to do with the Grail?!" 

"Absolutely nothing! Just like how your idea about the Grail being a weapon has nothing to do with our research!" yelled Daniel, as he jumped to his feet.

Audrey shot up to her feet. "Why don't you go find another alien landing pad!" 

"The only reason you're arguing with me is because you're pissed off about what happened!"

"What exactly happened? The Goa'uld made a spaceship out of the Temple of Jerusalem and no one knew about it?" Audrey shouted.

Daniel shook his head, furiously. "You just can't handle the fact that you had to spar against me while you have feelings for me!"

"What!"

"You didn't even have the decency to apologize! Hell, did you even think about coming to see me? After all, it was your fault that your staff ended up colliding with my head!" yelled Daniel at the top of his lungs.

"Excuse me! It wasn't my bright idea to spar against you in the first place! Do you really think I enjoyed beating the shit out of you? Do you think I took pleasure out of seeing them cart you off to the infirmary, not knowing if you were dead?" shrieked Audrey as tears filled her eyes. She balled her fists and continued to shout, "I hated every moment of it! Especially the look on your face when you sparred against me! It hurt to see you looking at me like I was your enemy, when it was only three days before that you kissed me in the same exact room, you ass!" 

Daniel's mouth dropped open in shock as Audrey began to cry openly.

"And you stand here telling me that I can't handle the fact that I did these things! Well, fuck you, Daniel! You're right, I can't handle it!" Audrey spun on her heel and ran off to his bedroom. 

Daniel winced when he heard the door slam shut. The objects in the living room rattled, something he would normally care about. Instead, he sat back down on the couch, feeling downright rotten. He had been angry with Audrey, but that was before he realized that maybe she was hurting too, maybe even more so than himself. And seeing her cry because of the insensitive words that came out of his mouth made him feel like crying, too. 

Just thinking about it made his chest hurt and a lump form in his throat.

He made the decision to go apologize that very minute, though he knew that she would sense the tightness in his voice. Daniel stood up and walked to the bedroom. He raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard muffled sobs on the other side of the door.

Daniel bowed his head and turned back to go mope in the living room.

* * *

Audrey wiped her right eyes with the palm of her hand. She was lying on her stomach on Daniel's bed, not caring that she had forgotten to take off her sneakers. Audrey knew that her cheeks were probably bright red, as they always were after she cried, and that her eyes were bloodshot. She rolled over to her back and stared at the ceiling, before turning her attention to the digital clock on Daniel's nightstand.

It was nine at night, making it at least six hours since she had locked Daniel out of his own bedroom, something that made her feel silly for doing. 

And she was hungry.

Audrey swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. She ran a hand through her hair and rose to her feet. Audrey walked to the door and turned the knob, which unlocked the door. She opened it, trying not to make too much noise, and poked her head out. 

There was a light coming from the kitchen, but other than that, the house was silent. 

Audrey stepped out into the hallway and walked, slowly, to the kitchen. She saw that Daniel had left the notes out in the living room, as well as his shoes. Audrey made her way to the kitchen, carefully looking inside before entering. 

In the corner, at the kitchen table, Daniel sat in the dim light, clutching a mug and staring at the table. 

He was oblivious to Audrey's presence, something that worried her. Daniel looked like he was lost in thought and something told her that he was thinking about the events from earlier that day.

She cleared her throat and smiled, softly, when Daniel looked up, almost bewildered to see her standing there. "Hey," she said, hoarsely. 

"Hey yourself," responded Daniel, as he averted her stare. His fingers toyed with mug and he let out a heavy sigh. "You want some tea? Mugs are to the right of the sink."

Audrey went to the shelf to the right of the sink and retrieved a mug. She went along, pouring tea from a white and blue teapot. Audrey found a bottle of honey next to the stove, which she squirted into her mug. She walked over to the table and sat down across from Daniel, who still avoided looking at her. Audrey took a sip of her tea and put the mug down. "Daniel," she said before he cut her off.

"No, don't apologize," he said. 

Audrey cocked her head, looking at him with concern. 

He looked up, meeting her glaze. "I was wrong to start berating you like that," Daniel said. "I was angry, but I didn't realize how the exam affected you. I guess I was being stubborn and inconsiderate."

"No-"

"Just be quiet and agree with me," Daniel snapped. He looked at his mug for a few minutes, leaving an uncomfortable silence in his wake. 

Audrey waited patiently for what he had to say, seeing the emotional pain written all over his face. 

He let out a sigh. "I wasn't thinking straight...I should have known that you would be upset, even uncomfortable with me after that whole mess, especially after the way I acted during the exam."

"But, Daniel-" 

Once again, Daniel cut her off. "Don't say that I had to because Jack ordered. I could have refused, even gotten written up, but I went along with it, which is my fault. I should have checked in on you the very next day or at the very least, had someone bring you a note. I was in too much pain..." Daniel stopped, feeling the lump rising in his throat. He turned away, holding a hand over his eyes. 

"Daniel, please-"

"Audrey, no," he said, his voice shaking with emotion. "I should...I should have been..."

"Daniel, just listen to me for two seconds," hissed Audrey. She reached over the table and touched his hand with her fingers. 

He shook his head.

"Fine, but you have no choice," said Audrey. "This isn't entirely your fault. It's both of ours. We should have communicated, but we didn't. We are both horribly stubborn people who are too smart for their own good." She chuckled at the thought. "It makes us alike. It's also a quality I find attractive about you, besides your dashing good looks."

Daniel chuckled.

"But you are being too hard on yourself, and I understand that you don't like the situation either. We have to accept that it happened and look on the bright side," said Audrey, clutching Daniel's hand.

He looked at her, tears brimming his blue eyes. Daniel glanced at her hand and squeezed it back, his thumb stroking the soft skin. "What's the bright side?" 

"If I hadn't kicked your ass, we wouldn't be here right now talking," Audrey smiled, and began to laugh, as did Daniel. 

After a few moments of laughter, Audrey launched herself at Daniel, hugging him tightly. She felt tears spill down her cheeks as she buried her head into his shoulder, smelling the clean scent of soap and aftershave. Daniel wrapped his arms around her, smiling as he felt her soft hair brushing against his cheek, and her hot tears against his neck. 

His lips found her neck and began to kiss the sensitive skin, lightly. Daniel heard Audrey moan and pull him closer to her, if that was at all possible. A hand shifted through his short hair as Daniel moved his lips to her chin, kissing it lightly.

He pulled away from her, getting a good view of Audrey. She looked more beautiful than ever, even with tears running down her face. Daniel seized her mouth with his own, as his hand caressed her cheek. Audrey welcomed the kiss, and parted her lips for Daniel. His tongue found its way into her mouth and eventually brushed against her own. 

Somehow, Daniel pulled Audrey onto his lap, which she straddled. One of her hands rested in the space between his shoulder blades, while the other wound her fingers in his hair. Daniel's hands cupped her bottom, squeezing it lightly. Audrey moved up at the movement, not daring to break the kiss.

Both of them were enjoying it far too much to break for air.

Daniel wrapped an arm under her bottom, while the other wound it's way around her waist. He stood up and let out a muffled groan as Audrey wrapped her legs around his waist. With great difficulty, Daniel carried Audrey out into the living room, trying to make it to the bedroom. 

He stumbled over the arm of the couch. Daniel fell onto the piece of furniture with Audrey landed on top of him. Their front teeth hit and both of them broke the kiss, laughing. Daniel flipped them around, so Audrey was underneath him and leaning against the arm of the couch. She pulled him in for another kiss, which he welcomed. 

As they kissed, each second becoming more heated than the next, Daniel's hand found its way into her t-shirt. She arched her back at the touch of Daniel's hand against her stomach. Audrey broke the kiss and put her arms over her head.

Daniel looked at Audrey with his clear blue eyes, questioning her silently. She nodded. Daniel stripped the t-shirt off of her body, gingerly. He let out a gasp as he looked down at her taunt body. Her breasts were straining against the sheer black fabric of her bra; something that Daniel had intentions to fix in a matter of moments.

His mouth teased her nipples through the fabric, making a loud gasp escape from Audrey's lips. She pressed herself against Daniel, hoping that he would remove her bra and continue the same ministrations without the fabric covering her.

He must have read her mind, because in a matter of moments, Daniel reached under Audrey to unclasp her bra. He did it with expert fingers, which surprised Audrey because he seemed like a clumsy sort of person. She lost her train of thought as Daniel's tongue flicked her already hardened nipple. 

Daniel felt her grip his hair tighter and her body move beneath him. He could also feel the region between his legs hardening. 

"Take off your shirt," gasped Audrey.

Daniel smiled at the request and obliged, after removing his glasses. He tossed his shirt onto the ground, next to Audrey's discarded clothing. He looked into Audrey's eyes and smiled. She ran a hand over his chest, then down his stomach, something that made him suck in a breath. She chuckled as her other hand went back to his hair.

Daniel began to kiss the valley between her breasts, then moved down. He got to her belly button and his hands began to unzip her jeans. He fumbled with the button for a moment, before sliding them down her legs. Daniel brought his hand back up, making sure that it brushed over her center, which was still covered with her panties.

Audrey's hands began to fiddle with his jeans and trying to get them to join her own clothing. Between kisses, Daniel assisted her. Soon, his own jeans joined hers, leaving the both of them clad only in their underwear.

The kissing resumed with Daniel hooking his fingers around her underwear and yanking them down her legs. His boxers followed suit and he shivered, as his hard penis brushed against her inner thigh. Daniel reached over the arm of the couch and fumbled with the table next to it.

He produced a condom in his fingers, which made Audrey laugh. He grinned, mischievously, as she helped him place the condom. Daniel shifted so he was sitting up, pulling Audrey with him. She sunk onto him, making them both let out a moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Daniel placed his hands on Audrey's hips.

During the first few minutes of their lovemaking, Daniel and Audrey's movements became overzealous. They toppled onto the rug, their bodies pushing the coffee table forward. They ignored the comical mishap, and moved against each other, wanting the same sweet climax that awaited them.

Chapter Eight 

Daniel became aware that Audrey's body was no longer next to his on the makeshift bed of blankets and couch cushions. He unwillingly opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the ceiling of the living room. Then he heard the shower running. A sly smile crept across his lips as he pushed himself up. Daniel walked to the bathroom and found that the door was ajar. He pushed the door open with his hand and was met with a steam filled bathroom. Behind the shower door was Audrey, not noticing Daniel. He walked up to the shower and opened the door. 

Audrey jumped, and let out a nervous laugh when she saw Daniel standing there, naked. "You scared the crap out of me," she said as he stepped into the shower, the water making his hair wet. 

"Next time I'll be more audible," Daniel wrapped his arms around Audrey and kissed her forehead.

Audrey rested her head on his chest and let out a sigh. "You mean to tell me," she looked up at Daniel, "That last night wasn't audible?"

"Oh, last night was plenty audible," Daniel laughed. "I'm surprised my neighbors didn't call the police." He looked down at Audrey and smiled. "Care to repeat that?"

Audrey nodded. "But not in here," she said, her voice filled with lust. 

"Why not?" He pouted.

Audrey arched her brow. "You, my dear Daniel, when paired with me are clumsy as all hell," she said as she stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting out of the shower. 

Daniel poked his head out of the shower and watched Audrey grab a towel. "What does that mean?"

"Well," she said as she wrapped the towel around her body. "Have you seen where the coffee table ended up?" 

Daniel shook his head. 

"I think you should," she replied with a smile. She walked over to the shower and gave Daniel a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going to get dressed."

Daniel pouted. "Please don't. You look so much better without any clothes on," he said, making sure to give Audrey his best puppy dog look.

"Oh quiet you!" she exclaimed as her hand swatted him in the chest.

Daniel grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shower. He closed the shower door behind her and practically ripped the towel off of Audrey. He pulled her to him and kissed her, passionately. Daniel hiked Audrey up against the wall of the shower and heard her giggling. He broke the kiss and looked at her, confused. 

"We should probably go to the bed," Audrey said between giggles. "Or we'll..."

They both let out a surprised shout as Daniel lost his footing in the shower and slipped. Audrey fell against the back of the shower and slide down to the floor. Daniel bummed his backside against the knobs, while knocking over a few bottles of shampoo and soap. 

For a moment, they stared at each other in shock before Audrey said in a soft voice, "Are you alright?"

"I think so. You?"

Audrey stood up, with help from Daniel. "I'll live." She smiled at Daniel and wrapped her arms around him. She let out a sigh as Daniel wrapped his arms around her, after turning off the water. "Should we continue this in the bedroom?"

"We should," said Daniel as he picked Audrey up. "After all, that's what it's there for."

* * *

Audrey quietly shifted through the notebooks that she and Daniel had filled with pages of translations and scans of the books in front of her. Daniel was laying on his back, his left arm draped over his stomach and his face turned towards Audrey. On her knee, was his right hand which was covered her with own.

Daniel shifted in his sleep.

Audrey looked down at him and smiled. She brushed his hair off his face with her fingers and turned to look at his watch.

It was ten at night. Audrey sighed and turned back to the notebooks, continuing her research. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she read through Daniel's messy handwriting. As Audrey turned the page, something made her look out the window.

She stared at the window for a while. Nothing was there, of course. Still, she arched her brow and felt a knot form in her stomach. Ever since she was a little girl, she would get them when something wasn't quite right. 

Audrey cautiously got off the bed and grabbed the bag that Daniel had brought the books and notebooks in. She put them inside, making an effort to look like she was tired. In reality, Audrey's heart was pounding. After zipping up the bag, Audrey rose to her feet and got into bed. She crawled over to Daniel and kissed him on the neck.

She heard him let out a groan as she continued to kiss his neck. Audrey moved her lips to his and kissed him deeply. Sleepily, he kissed back and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Audrey straddled his lap and ran her hand through his hair. 

Daniel sat up and pulled Audrey by the waist to him. He opened his eyes and broke the kiss to look at her. He smiled at her and she returned it before he went to kiss her neck. Daniel heard her moan as his lips touched her skin, then he heard her utter something.

"There's someone outside."

Daniel stopped kissing her and looked up at her, startled by the comment. 

Audrey nodded.

For a few moments, Daniel just stared at her. He brushed her hair off her face and smiled, nervously. Daniel leaned back and flipped the light switch. Suddenly, they were engulfed in darkness and silence.

Audrey got off of him and grabbed the bag, while Daniel grabbed a pair of jeans and his car keys. He turned to Audrey and held out his hand. Audrey took it, squeezing it tightly, as they hurried out of the bedroom. 

In silence, they made their way through Daniel's small house to the front door. Audrey suddenly stopped and looked at the front door. 

"What's wrong?" asked Daniel.

Before Audrey could answer, the front door flew open. Before them, stood a tall man with a glowing hand device on his left arm. He stepped into the house and raised his arm, pointing the hand device at Audrey.

An orange light shot out at Audrey, as she was pulled out of the way by Daniel. They ducked behind a bookcase as the light hit the television, which exploded, sending pieces all over the room. Daniel covered Audrey with his body, shielding her from the jagged pieces of glass and metal that scratched his neck and hands. 

"I know you're in here, Audrey Hudson," said the deep voice of the Goa'uld. "Along with your little boyfriend. The doctor." He looked around the dark room and saw two shadows moving quickly behind the couch. He shot out his hand, the light from the hand device shattering a vase.

Audrey and Daniel flinched at the sound of the shattering glass. Daniel looked at Audrey, who had been cut by the glass on the cheek, and squeezed her hand, comfortingly. He reached under the couch and pulled out a gun. 

"You know why I'm here, don't you, Audrey?" asked the Goa'uld. He pushed over a side table, sending its contents to the floor in a thunderous crash. "You have something of mine."

Audrey and Daniel looked at each other, then stared at the duffle bag. Daniel pulled her away from the couch and they crawled into the kitchen. 

"Those little books, they belong to me," hissed the Goa'uld. "Your father never told me what he did with them and it took me years to figure it out. His children would have them, of course. One who didn't care much for adventure. James I have no use for, so why bother with him when Oliver had a second child. You. The one seeking adventure and who believed in fairytales."

The words sunk into Audrey, making her blood run cold. She let go of Daniel's hand, thrusting the duffle bag into his hand. 

"No, Audrey, no!" hissed Daniel in a low voice, as he tried to grab her. "No! Get back here."

Audrey walked into the living room and saw the Goa'uld. 

"There you are," he said.

Audrey studied him in the dark, noticing his dark hair and his thin face. "What did you do to my father?" she growled.

"I killed him when he didn't tell me where he had hidden the books," said the Goa'uld. He walked closer to Audrey, who backed away. The Goa'uld stopped and nodded. "Do you think that him going to Palestine was purely for work? He knew something, Audrey, something that he never told me about. Where the Holy Grail lies. But you know."

Audrey shook her head, "No. I don't know."

"You do know," said the Goa'uld. "You have it all right in front of you. I'm certain that you were left a ring, a ring that is currently at the command center for your Stargate." He raised his hand and the orange light lit up the room.

Suddenly, Audrey heard a gunshot ring out and the orange light disappeared. It was replaced by the painful yelling of the Goa'uld. She stared at him and their eyes met. 

"I've seen you before," she whispered.

Daniel grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the living room. They ran through the house and out to Daniel's car. Angrily, Daniel tossed the duffle bag at Audrey, who caught it, as he pulled out his keys to unlock the car. He got into the car and unlocked the passenger side, letting Audrey slide in. He started the car, gunning it backwards into a neighbor's garbage cans. 

"Have you lost your mind!" yelled Daniel as he sped the car down the street. "Have you absolutely lost your fucking mind? Do you know what he could have done to you? He could have killed you!"

Audrey stared out the window, deep in thought.

"Are you even listening to a word I've been saying?" yelled Daniel. He grabbed Audrey's wrist and pulled her. "Audrey!"

She looked at him, blankly, her face pale and her eyes glassy. 

"Audrey?" asked Daniel, loosing his grip. "Audrey, are you alright?"

"He killed him," she whispered.

Daniel was confused by her words. "Who killed him?"

"My father. That man killed him," she said in a monotone voice. She stared straight ahead and closed her eyes, slowly. "I've seen him before, Daniel." Her eyes snapped open, remembering.

* * *

Woodside, CA Seven Years Ago

Oliver was looking for his daughter, who was hiding somewhere in the vast Hudson estate. Trailing behind was a tall man with dark hair and a goatee. "She's somewhere around here, Maxwell," said Oliver in an annoyed tone. "Ruddy cheek, she is. Audrey!"

Maxwell smiled, thinly. "Children usually are, Lord Hudson."

"Tosh! None of this Lord Hudson, nonsense!" exclaimed Oliver. He looked at Maxwell, "I only let the Queen do it because my wife would have wanted it. Lord? Me who goes running around in muck? If only Her Royal Highness knew where her sword touched. Audrey! She's around here somewhere."

"Who? The Queen?"

Oliver chuckled. "No, my daughter, Audrey." He turned back to the staircase and yelled, "Audrey Elizabeth Hudson, where in Christ's good name are you?"

"Right here," replied an annoyed young girl. 

Both men turned around and saw a girl, about sixteen years of age, staring at them with her dark green eyes, which were hidden under a pair of sunglasses. 

Oliver clapped his hands and rushed over to his daughter. He hugged her tightly, and kissed the top of her head. 

"There you are, silly girl!" chirped Oliver. "I was calling all over for you."

Audrey shrugged. "Didn't hear you."

"Of course not, you're sixteen," he said, offhandedly. "Audrey, dear, this is Maxwell Beelze, a fellow archeologist."

Audrey arched her brow at the man. "Beelze? What kind of a name is that?"

"Audrey!" snapped Oliver.

Audrey looked at him, unnerved, and shrugged. "Well, it's a strange name."

"The things that come out of the mouths of babes," said Maxwell in a silky voice. He looked Audrey dead in the eyes and found that she wasn't going to let him rattle her with his intense stare. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Audrey." He extended his hand.

Audrey extended hers and felt her stomach turn into knots the moment Maxwell touched her. She winced when his lips pressed against the top of her hand. "May I inquire your presence?" asked Audrey as he let go of her hand.

"He's coming to Palestine with me," said Oliver.

Audrey nodded. "You must be excited."

"It's routine," said Maxwell. "Has your father ever taken you?"

Audrey shook her head. "I've never had the urge to join him there. I've been on other digs with him, but never to Palestine."

"It's very beautiful and historic. Many strange things have taken place there," said Maxwell. He arched a brow and stared at Audrey. "Palestine is a mystical place."

"If you say so," sighed Audrey. She turned to her father, "I'm going out with Olivia and Kate. See you later tonight." Audrey kissed her father on the cheek and hurried out of the room. 

She heard her father say to Maxwell, "My apologies. Audrey seems to be a creature of habit. New people make her defensive."

"It's understandable," said Maxwell. "She's a clever girl, Oliver."

Clever...indeed, thought Audrey as she grabbed her purse off the love seat, in the main hallway. That Beelze man didn't sit well with her. True, she was overly cautious when it came to her father and his "fellow archeologists", but something about that man made her skin crawl. 

"Leaving already?" asked her brother, James, who was walking through the house with his head stuck in a book.

Audrey nodded. "I'll be home."

"Late?"

"Most likely."

James nodded. "What did you think of Maxwell Beelze?"

"He's creepy," Audrey pulled on her jacket. "You?"

James nodded in agreement. "I hope he never comes back here again."

"You and me both," Audrey laughed as she grabbed her house keys. She began to walk to the door, when something stopped her. "James?" she spun around to face her brother. 

James looked up.

"Don't you find it odd. His name?"

"Not in particular, why?"

"Beelze sounds an awful like Beelzebub, don't you think?"

James thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "What's your point?"

"Beelzebub was one of the fallen angels of Satan," Audrey crossed her arms over her chest.

James gawked at his sister and began to chuckle. "Audrey, are you trying to tell me that Maxwell Beelze is a fallen angel of Satan?" He shook his head. "You're almost as corny as dad. Go shopping before I have you committed!"

Audrey threw her hands up and made a face. "Fine. Fine. It was just a thought!" she yelled over her shoulder as she walked to the front door.

"Nothing is just a thought with you, Audrey Hudson!"

A week later, an officer had come to Audrey's history class with her brother.

Oliver Hudson was dead.

* * *

Present Day

"STOP THE CAR!" shouted Audrey.

Daniel hit the brakes, startled by Audrey's sudden outburst. The car skidded to a halt and Audrey threw open the door. Daniel cut the engine, while yelling at her to get back into the car. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car to find Audrey pacing, frantically.

"What the hell has gotten into you? First you almost let the Goa'uld have you, then you go all quite, and when you do talk, it makes no sense. Now you frighten me half to death and make me stop the car!" Daniel ran over to Audrey. When he tried to touch her, she pushed him away. "Audrey! Talk to me!"

Audrey spun around with a wild expression on her face. "I figured it out! Daniel, I figured everything out!"

"What?"

"You remember when I came to ask you about what Donar meant a few weeks ago. You said it was a Germanic god, but it wasn't relevant to our research."

Daniel thought for a moment and nodded. "What about it?"

"Donar is a correspondent to the Norse god, Thor," replied Audrey. She grabbed Daniel. "Thor, Daniel! Thor!"

Daniel's mouth fell open in shock. "Thor. The Asgard! I...wow! I never..."

"Sam told me about the Asgard, and General O'Neill made some comment about one named Thor. Sam told me that Thor had taken a liking to the General. The reason escapes me, but Thor is our man. He knows about the Holy Grail. I make bets that he knows what it's used for and who made it!" Audrey let go of Daniel and began to pace again. "And I know where to find it."

"Find what?"

"The Holy Grail."

Daniel gawked at her, thinking that for a moment she had lost her mind. Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "What are you talking about?"

"The markings on the ring. Those are the coordinates to the planet where the Holy Grail is hidden!"

"Oh my god...Audrey...how do you know all of this?" asked Daniel, sternly.

Audrey shook her head. "It suddenly just clicked. When I saw that Beelzebub guy in your house." 

"Beelzebub?" Daniel looked at her for a moment, wondering what she was saying, then realized who she was talking about. "Baal?"

His blood ran cold. 

"You've seen him before?" asked Daniel. 

Audrey nodded. "He came to my house. A week before my father died. His name is Maxwell Beelze."

"No, Audrey, he's a Goa'uld named Baal. He's deadly and he was in your house."

"He was in your house, too!" hissed Audrey.

Daniel grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the car. "We need to get back to SGC, right now."

"But Daniel-"

"No, no, no, right now!"

Chapter Nine

Jack wasn't pleased to be called down to the base in the middle of the night, but it went along with the job. He came into the briefing room, grumpy as all hell, especially when he learned that it was Daniel and Audrey who had interrupted his weekend. 

"This better be good, kids," Jack snapped, as he sat down. "Have you made a breakthrough?...Daniel! Where are the rest of your clothes?" He looked at Audrey, who was wearing something he would consider hot pants and a bustier. "And you. Where are your clothes?"

"I am wearing clothes!" Audrey looked down at her UC Santa Barbara boxer shorts and grey muscle tank top.

Daniel cleared his throat. "We were both asleep."

"Both of you?" asked Jack in a bemused tone. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Asleep?"

Daniel glanced at Audrey, who was obviously still fuming over Jack's comment about her sleeping attire, "Yes." He turned back to Jack, who had that grin he got on his face when he knew something was up.

"In the same bed?"

"IS THAT REALLY NESSICARY!" yelled Audrey at the top of her lungs. "WE JUST GOT ATTACK BY A GOA'ULD!"

Jack's grin dropped away and his mouth hung open. "W-what?" he stuttered. "A what just attack you?"

"A Goa'uld," mumbled Daniel as he reached for his glasses.

Jack's head snapped to Daniel, giving him the dirtiest look he could conjure. "I know what she said," Jack turned his attention back to Audrey.

"And it was her."

"What?" snapped Jack.

Daniel looked up and said, "It was her. The Goa'uld attacked her."

"Good to know," said Jack in an annoyed tone. "Audrey, why did the Goa'uld attack you?"

"Baal," said Daniel.

Jack looked at Daniel, murderously. "Baal what?"

"The Goa'uld was Baal." Daniel stood up, "I'm going to get some coffee and maybe I have some chocolate in my office."

"No!" yelled Jack, waving his hands wildly. "You will sit! SIT! SIT YOURSELF DOWN! NOW!"

Daniel slowly sat back down, startled by Jack's outburst. 

"So, tell me what happened," said Jack, calmly, to Audrey. 

Audrey sat down next to Daniel, "Well, Daniel was sleeping next to me," she stopped when she saw a grin on Jack's face, then continued when it was gone, "and I was looking over what we had gotten done that day. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Obviously, when I looked it was gone, but I had this feeling that something...someone...was standing there, watching us."

"Did you get that feeling, Daniel?" asked Jack in a mocking tone.

Daniel blushed. "No...I was asleep."

"Then what happened?"

After thirty minutes of recounting what had taken place at Daniel's and on the way to the SGC, Jack leaned back in his chair. "So, you're sure that Donar is Thor?"

"Positive," replied Audrey.

Jack looked at Daniel. 

"I agree with her," Daniel said. 

Jack nodded. "And you're certain that it was Baal in your home, seven years ago?"

"Yes," said Audrey. "There was something unsettling about him, especially the way he looked at me. It wasn't murderous, but it was..."

"Eerie?" interjected Jack.

Audrey nodded.

"I get that impression, too," said Jack as he stood up. "I'm going to get Teal'c and Sam down here. Then Daniel, you and I are going to make a collect call to our friend, Thor."

"What about me?" asked Audrey.

Jack looked at Audrey. "Get some clothes on or you might catch a cold." 

"For the last time, I am wearing clothes!" snapped Audrey as Jack and Daniel left.

* * *

Sam knocked on Audrey's door at half past three in the morning. She heard Audrey yell for her to come in, "I heard you had some excitement earlier."

Audrey, who was sitting on the bed, nodded as she kept her eyes focused on the ring in front of her. She looked up and smiled. "Yeah. Some Goa'uld camped out in front of Daniel's. Who told you?"

"Daniel," answered Sam as she sat down. "He wanted me to come by and tell you that he'll be in later."

Audrey sighed. "I'm guessing they haven't gotten a hold of Thor."

"Yeah." Sam looked at the ring and studied the carvings. "So, the answer was right in front of us?"

"The whole time," mumbled Audrey. "I've got most of it translated, except for the last symbol. I don't think anyone has seen it before, which makes it an ideal hiding place."

Sam grinned. "Sneaky."

"Very." She looked at Sam and smirked, "Alright, what did the General tell you?"

Sam looked innocent. "He didn't tell me anything."

"Bullshit," Audrey grinned.

Sam studied Audrey's expression for a few moments, then her mouth dropped open. "You had sex!"

"Says who?"

Sam poked her. "You had sex with Daniel!" 

"Oh that," Audrey said nonchalantly. "Yes, we did."

Sam smiled. "So does this mean that the fighting is over?"

"We've got it down to bickering." 

Sam threw her arms around Audrey. "I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"For who?" Daniel appeared in the doorway.

Sam and Audrey broke apart, grinning at him. Daniel walked into the room with a confused expression his face. 

"No one," said Sam as she stood up. "I'll leave you two alone."

Daniel watched Sam leave and he shut the door behind her. "Obviously, Jack can't keep his mouth shut," Daniel walked over to Audrey's bed and sat down next to her. "How are you holding up?"

Audrey laid down on the bed and put her head on Daniel's lap. "Tired. You?"

"About the same," he brushed his hand through Audrey's hair. "Did you come up with anything?"

Audrey nodded, "I have translated everything but the last symbol. Did you get a hold of Thor?"

"Jack's on that right now," Daniel yawned. "Thor is not an easy alien to get a hold of."

Audrey smiled. "It's not like he has a cell phone." She took off Daniel's glasses and put them on the nightstand. "You look like you could use a nap."

Daniel fell back on the bed and snuggled against the pillows. He lifted his arm as Audrey cuddled herself to his body. "Wake me in a few hours," he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

There was a sudden knock at the door. 

Daniel opened his eyes and let out a groan. "Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" he mumbled, as the door opened.

"Was I interrupting something?" asked Jack.

Audrey glared at him. "No."

"Good. Thor just arrived through the gate, and he was is especially interested in speaking with you, Hudson."

Audrey nodded. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"We both will," Daniel added, as he sat up.

Jack nodded and closed the door, leaving them alone.

"Well," said Audrey as she got off the bed. "Let's get going before General O'Neill thinks we're having sex."

* * *

Thor looked at the two people walking into the Gate Room, recognizing Daniel Jackson, who had his arm around a young woman. The Asgard blinked, "Audrey Hudson."

Audrey arched her brow at him and nodded. "How did you know?"

"I've been waiting for you to put the pieces to the puzzle together," said Thor as he walked over to Audrey. He cocked his head and nodded, approvingly. "For a while, I thought your father would figure things out, but his untimely death stopped that."

Audrey was taken aback. "You knew my father?"

"I knew of him," corrected Thor. "I suspect that you have figured out most of the symbols on the ring."

Audrey nodded. "Except for the last one."

"Ah, my dear, you should know what the symbols mean." Thor looked at the pocket of Audrey's sweatshirt and nodded, "May I?"

Audrey took the ring out of her pocket and handed it to Thor, she watched as the Asgard studied it.

"I haven't seen this in many years. The Asgard and the Ancients had an alliance when this was made. Thirteen Ancients, what you humans now call The Knights of the Round Table, developed a powerful device; The Holy Grail. Though, when the Grail was construed, they weren't known as that."

Audrey nodded. "Each symbol on the ring represent the Knights: Lancelot, Gawaine, Galahad, Geraint, Gareth, Gaheris, Bors, Bedivere, Percivale, Kay, Lamorak, Tristan, and King Arthur himself."

"What about the other knights? Weren't they apart of the Ancients?" asked Daniel.

Thor looked at Daniel. "No. They are referred to as the Knights of the Round Table, when in fact they were sent to guard the Grail from the Goa'uld many years ago. The other knights, the ones less spoken about, were the founding fathers of the Knight Templars."

"King Arthur?" asked Audrey.

"Yes, Audrey Hudson," said Thor as he gave the ring back to Audrey. 

Audrey looked at the ring, then at Thor. "What about those books?"

"Raguel kept good records for my purpose and for that, he was rewarded. They were written deliberately, so someone like you would find them."

Audrey nodded. "So now, we need to find the Holy Grail."

"Precisely."

Jack stepped in. "Well kids, let's get suited up."

Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel began to follow Jack out of the gate room. 

"Audrey," said Thor. "You have a question that you want answered."

Audrey nodded. "Why me?"

"In time, you will see. At this time, I cannot answer that for you."

Audrey sighed. "It's not the right time."

"Correct, but do know this, your father would be very proud of you."

Audrey nodded.

"I must be going now, but do remember this, once you have reached the Grail and it falls into the right hands, it will be taken to another hiding place. And trust your intuition, Audrey. That is very important."

Audrey looked at Thor and nodded, as she mentally tried to piece together what he meant. She turned on her heel and went to get her uniform, leaving the Asgard to prepare for his departure.

* * *

Two hours after Thor had left after his brief visit, SG-1 and SG-3 stood in front of the Gate as the people in the control room dialed in the coordinates that Audrey had deciphered. 

"Ready kids?" asked Jack as the Gate opened. 

"Are you ready, General?" asked a member of SG-3. "When's the last time you've been out? What? Two months ago."

"Shit happens," mumbled Jack as he locked up his gun as he made his way up the ramp with Sam behind him. "It's show time."

Teal'c and a few members of SG-3 followed suit and disappeared through the Gate. 

Daniel looked at Audrey and nudged her. "Let's make history, shall we?"

"Let's do," said Audrey, as they made their way up the ramp and disappeared into the unknown.

Chapter Ten

They had been walking around the lake for an hour, trying to find a clear view of the other side. Unfortunately, there was a thick wall of fog obstructing any view of the other side of the lake. Even the lush forest disappeared behind the fog.

Audrey stood ten feet away from the wall of fog, studying it carefully. Daniel stood nearby, making sure she didn't get any ideas and disappear. She squatted down and looked up the wall. 

It was quite a phenomenon.

Then again, so was the planet.

From what Audrey had seen when she walked through the Gate, the planet was something out of one of the King Arthur books that her father would read to her when she was a child. James never took much of an interest in the subject, but Audrey was enthralled. 

The area was enclosed in thick vegetation. The trees were lush with green leaves and flowers at their roots. Vines wound their way around branches, bushes, and hung down a few feet above the traveler's heads. 

The sky above them was a crystal clear blue with one sun. Faintly, two moons showed themselves through the trees.

The lake was bright and clear, nothing that anyone had ever seen before. Fish, that resembled cat fish, swam gracefully through the water, changing colors. At the lake was a rather large raft that could easily fit the teams on it.

"Well, I can't seem to send anything through the fog," said Sam as she walked to them. 

Audrey stood up and looked at her. "What happens?"

"Anything I fly through loses its signal immediately," replied Sam. She made a face. "To be honest, I'm starting to get annoyed."

Audrey grinned at the comment. "Well, the only way to find out what's behind it is to walk through it."

"No," snapped Daniel. "Absolutely not!"

Audrey and Sam turned to him.

"And why not?" asked Audrey. "I mean, think about it Daniel, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You could die!"

Sam smiled. "We could always send the General through."

Audrey giggled with Sam, while Daniel gave them dirty looks. 

"Daniel, Carter, Hudson!" snapped Jack over the radio. "Get back to the lake."

The three walked back to the lake, where the other teams were. Jack walked up to them with an annoyed expression on his face. 

"Well, Hudson, do you have any bright ideas?" he asked.

Audrey shrugged.

"Did Thor tell you anything?" asked Jack.

"Well, he was kind of vague."

"That's Thor for ya," growled Jack. "Never helpful."

"I do believe that Thor wishes us to complete this mission without his guidance," said Teal'c.

Jack looked at the Jaffa and rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the update, Teal'c."

"He did say to trust my intuition," said Audrey.

Jack looked at her and nodded. "What is it telling you? Anything important?"

"I think we should go across the lake," said Audrey.

Daniel looked at her. "How?"

"On the raft," Audrey motioned her hand to the raft. 

Everyone stared at her. 

"Oh come on!" Audrey began. "I mean, you ask me what to do and I tell you, then you look at me like I'm insane!"

Jack cleared his throat and mumbled, "That's because you are."

Audrey glared at Jack and began to walk to the raft. She put one foot on it and found it to be quite sturdy. "Are you with me?" asked Audrey, as she got onto the raft.

Daniel and Sam looked at each other. Sam walked over to Audrey and got onto the raft. She looked at Audrey, who smiled.

"Anyone else?"

Teal'c and Daniel followed suit, leaving Jack with SG-3.

He let out a growl and got onto the raft. "I can't believe I'm listening to you," he snapped. Jack looked at SG-3, "Stay here. If something goes wrong, which I'm sure it will, go back to-" Jack let out a yelp as the raft began to move on its own according.

The raft moved across the lake at a steady pace. Sam looked down and let out a shriek, realizing that there were multiple pairs of hands, made of water, pushing the raft across the lake. 

Everyone looked down and stared at the hands. Daniel knelt down to touch one of them, but out of the blue a water hand slapped away his hands. He jumped back, shocked. 

Teal'c raised his weapon at the hands. "Should I fire?"

"No," said Jack. "Just let them...push us."

The wall of fog was coming closer and everyone on the raft braced themselves for the unknown. Audrey felt Daniel grab her hand and hold it, tightly, with his. She looked at him and smiled.

He smiled back and pulled her to him. Daniel planted a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered into her hair, "I think we'll be fine," as they disappeared into the fog.

Everyone on the raft felt a tingly sensation ran through their bodies as they passed through the fog. For a few moments, it was dead silent.

Audrey looked ahead of them and her mouth dropped open. 

"Oh..." Daniel adjusted his glasses.

"...sheez," echoed Jack. He let out an impressed whistle.

Before them was a structure made of white marble that closely resembled Stonehenge. Vines curled around the massive columns and hung down in a thin curtain, protecting an altar stone. In the distance, there was a mountain range.

The raft stopped at the foot of the lake and they hurried off of it. Daniel and Audrey rushed up to the altar stone with Teal'c behind them. 

Jack reached for his radio, only to hear static, "We have a problem."

Sam looked at him, arching her brow.

"Radios are down," he said.

Sam bit her lip and said, "There must be some sort of magnetic field around the lake that prevents us from receiving any signal." She looked to her right and saw a one of the three probes she had flown through the fog. 

It had landed safely, though it wasn't picking up anything from the other side of the lake. Sam walked over to it and stared at the probe. "That's why we couldn't get any readings once they had flown passed the fog." 

"Let's see what the kids are up to," Jack walked towards the altar stone with Sam behind him. 

Teal'c stood at one of the columns. "DanielJackson and AudreyHudson are translating the altar stone. They believe it's further instruction to where the Holy Grail lies."

"It's in those mountains," said Audrey. 

Daniel nodded, "We should be there in an hour or two by foot." He took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt. "Where's SG-3?"

"They are taken care of," said a deep voice from behind them.

Everyone spun around to see Baal standing at the foot of the lake with four of his Jaffa. He looked directly at Audrey and smiled. "Well, it's always a pleasure seeing you again, Audrey."

"Don't even think about it," growled Daniel as he stood in front of Audrey.

Baal looked at Daniel, his eyes flashing. "Touching. He, a mere human, believes he can protect you from me."

"Where is SG-3?" asked Jack.

Baal looked at Jack and grinned. "I believe you have a history of losing your men. Especially to me." 

"What do you want?" asked Audrey.

Baal walked up to them, causing Teal'c, Jack, and Sam to raise their weapons, pointing them all at Baal. His Jaffa did the same, but pointed their staffs at SG-1, out numbering them. "Drop your weapons," ordered Baal. "I will not harm you. You still know far more than I about where the Grail lies," he said.

Jack nodded and dropped his weapon down. Sam and Teal'c did the same.

Baal nodded his head at his men, who stood down and lowered their weapons. "We are allies," replied Baal as he pushed Daniel out of the way. "Strange allies," he purred, as he touched Audrey's cheek with his gloved hand. 

"Don't touch her," growled Daniel, as he tried to launch himself at Baal.

Jack grabbed him around the waist and held him back. "Don't," he said in a low voice.

"Will you show me, in exchange for your life and the life of your friends?" Baal brushed a piece of hair off of Audrey's cheek.

Audrey took a step back and nodded. "Yes, just as long as you don't touch me."

Baal nodded, "After you."

"No, after you," said Jack. "After all, you're our guest of honor."

Baal arched his brow as his eyes flashed. "If you insist," he walked passed SG-1 with two of his men.

* * *

Daniel made sure to stay close to Audrey and keep an eye on Baal, who was staring at her lustfully. He was sure that the other members of SG-1 had noticed this, too, since they had formed a protective circle around her. 

At the moment, Sam and Audrey were chatting in low voices as they stared at the compass in Sam's hand. Neither seemed to be worried about the situation at hand. Even if they were, Sam and Audrey didn't show it.

"We'll keep her safe," whispered Jack.

The sudden sound of his voice made Daniel jump. He looked at Jack, who smiled crookedly. 

"A bit jumpy, aren't we?" quipped Jack.

Daniel pushed his glasses up with his finger, "A little bit and I'm worried about Audrey."

"Yeah, I don't like the idea of a Goa'uld hitting on her either," said Jack as he glanced at Baal, who was closely tailing behind Audrey. "Baal, do you need to speak with Hudson privately?"

The Goa'uld turned his head suddenly, as did Audrey. She gave him a dirty look as Sam lead her away from Baal and closer to Teal'c, who made it a point to stand closer to Audrey. Baal glared at Jack and continued to walk.

Jack grinned and turned to Daniel. "See, that was simple, wasn't it?"

"I don't trust him," said Daniel.

"Neither do I, but at this point, the members of SG-3 are dead, and we have no other choice but to lead him to the Grail and hope that some ghost of the Round Table has a thing against the Goa'uld." 

Daniel looked at Jack, his eyebrow furrowing in worry. "Jack."

"I know, I know," said Jack. "Just promise me you won't do something crazy."

"Such as?"

"No heroics. I know you care about her, but Daniel we can't afford to lose you...and her."

Daniel looked at Audrey, longingly. As much as he hated to admit it, Jack had a point. And if something were to happen, he couldn't risk getting hurt, too. It would only worsen the situation.

"Daniel?"

"I heard you, Jack."

"Just checking, Daniel."

* * *

Audrey glanced over her shoulder to see Baal leering behind her and Sam. Teal'c walked next to her as closely has he could. Daniel was busy talking to Jack and the other Jaffa were following the group like a bunch of lost puppies.

She looked up in front of her to see the mountains before them. They didn't seem to fit in the lush landscape of the planet. Instead, the mountains were bare and jagged, with no vegetation on them. 

They had been walking for an hour when they had arrived at the summit of the mountain. A trail appeared before them, as well as another altar stone. 

Audrey was busy studying the altar stone in silence, when she felt someone brush against her. She looked up to see Daniel and smiled. "Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself," Daniel brushed his fingers against hers. "Do you need any help or company?"

Audrey took his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. "A bit of both, but I like the latter the best."

"How far have you gotten?" 

Audrey pointed to the altar stone. "It's explaining the process of entering the chamber of the Holy Grail. From what I can tell, it's not too far from the summit. The process seems easy enough, but the last bit is so badly damaged from the elements, that I have no idea what it says."

Daniel looked at the altar stone, understanding what she meant. The stone was quite weathered and he was amazed that Audrey was able to make anything out at all, especially by herself. Rather than helping her, Daniel stood with the rest of SG-1, watching the Goa'uld carefully and keeping an eye on Audrey while she worked. 

"What have you and the team been plotting while I was working?" asked Audrey, teasingly.

Daniel smiled at her and shrugged. "The usual."

"Any ideas on how we're going to get rid of our friends," Audrey asked in a serious voice.

"We're trying to figure something out. Honestly, I have no idea what we're going to do, but my first priority is to keep you safe."

Audrey rested her head under his chin and let out a sigh. "I don't know how you do this all the time."

"Honestly, neither do I," Daniel stroked her hair. 

"Have you translated the altar stone, Audrey Hudson?" asked Baal, his eyes flashing.

Daniel and Audrey broke apart. Audrey nodded, "The altar stone says we can enter the outside chamber, freely, but we must follow the steps on the altar stone inside very carefully."

"Well that sounds easy enough," said Jack. "Anything else we should know?"

"Yeah...we can't bring weapons inside the chamber where the Grail is," said Audrey as she glared at Baal. She turned to Jack, "The chamber is about three hundred feet from here. I'm assuming it's around the bend."

Jack nodded. "Well, let's get a move on," he began to walk forward. Jack turned his head and looked at Baal, who was glaring at SG-1. "Coming?"

"Yes," grunted the Goa'uld, as he motioned his men to follow.

About ten minutes later, they stood outside of a ordinary cave along the lonely dirt trail. There was nothing spectacular about the limestone entrance to the chamber of the Holy Grail. There were no carvings or any indication that the Grail laid inside the dark walls.

"That's it?" asked Jack.

Daniel touched the rock, feeling the cool surface on the palm of his hand. He looked at Audrey and said her name.

Audrey shrugged her shoulders. "We might as well leave our weapons and gear outside."

"With these guys here? I don't think so, Hudson, and besides, when did you start giving orders?" asked Jack.

Audrey sneered, "It was just a suggestion. If any of us want to get inside, the weapons are off."

Daniel cleared his throat, "She's right."

"Fine, fine," grunted Jack. "Weapons off!"

Daniel began to take off his gear, slowly. He looked up and saw that all of the Jaffa, except Baal, were taking off their weapons and putting them in a pile. Daniel stared at Baal, who looked back at him with cold eyes. 

"What human?" 

Daniel was taken aback for a moment before saying, "You heard Audrey. Weapons off." He went back to unloading as Baal's expression turned deadly.

Audrey had taken off her gear and was about to say something to Daniel, when she saw Baal raise his laser to Daniel, who's back was to the Goa'uld. 

"Daniel!" shouted Audrey as she dove at him as Baal fired the laser. 

Chapter Eleven

Daniel hit the ground moments after Audrey's body collided with his own. As a rush of air escaped his stomach, leaving him gasping for air, he felt her roll off of him. Chaos erupted above him as Jack, Sam, and Teal'c raised their weapons at the Goa'uld. 

Daniel gathered his breath and turned his head to look at Audrey. "Thanks," he whispered, half expecting a smart-ass reply from her. Instead, all he received was an eerie silence. "Audrey?" Daniel pushed himself up and crawled over to her. 

She was lying on her side with her right hand draped, limply, over her stomach and her face turned away from him. What began to frighten Daniel was how still she was. He said her name again and turned her over. She was abnormally pale in her face. Her cheeks and lips were drained of their usual color. Daniel looked at her body to see what could be the cause of it. Against the black of her t-shirt was a slick substance on her stomach. Daniel couldn't tell what it was until he touched it with his fingers. He brought up and saw that his fingers were covered in blood.

"No, no, no," whispered Daniel. He swallowed back a wave of nausea and turned his head to Jack. "She's been hit."

Suddenly, Jack and Sam were at his side as Teal'c kept the Goa'uld at bay. Jack brought two fingers to Audrey's neck and was glad to find a faint pulse. He looked up at Daniel, who held her in his arms, and smiled. 

"She has a pulse, but she needs medical attention. And soon."

Daniel turned to Baal. "Why?"

"I was attempting to kill you, but that stupid girl couldn't bear to watch you die," Baal snapped. "She's noble, like her idiot father. And look where it got him? He's dead. It doesn't surprise me that his daughter would meet the same fate. Such a shame, too. She's a pretty little bird. I have no idea how you got her into bed, Dr. Jackson, but bravo!"

Sam grabbed Daniel's arm and squeezed it, "Don't do anything."

Daniel looked down at Audrey and felt tears burning in his eyes. "We have to get her inside the chamber. The Grail is her only hope."

"The Grail?" asked Jack.

"It has the power to heal and that's going to be the only thing that saves Audrey." Daniel scooped Audrey up in his arms and stood up, slowly. Daniel bit his lip as Audrey's arm fell limp at her side.

Teal'c motioned for Baal to drop his weapon, which he did. Slowly, the Jaffa filed into the cave with SG-1 behind them. 

Inside the chamber, torches lit up to reveal a chamber made out of white marble. The light reflected, brilliantly, off the walls. On one side, a golden staircase led to a dark hole, and on the other side of the chamber was a deep chasm. On the floor, there were carvings, representing each of the Knights of the Round Table. In the middle were two gold tiles with carvings on them.

Daniel brought Audrey over to the two tiles and laid her down on the ground. He took off his jacket and rolled it up before placing it under her head. 

Sam knelt down next to Audrey and took her hand. She looked up at Daniel and forced a teary smile at her friend. "She's going to make it, Daniel."

"She better," he whispered as he walked over to the two tiles. He began to read in silence and after a few minutes, he translated the writings to mean, "Follow your instincts and trust in what will come."

Jack looked at him. "What?"

"The tiles, they say 'Follow your instincts and trust in what will come'."

Baal growled. "What does that mean?"

"We go into the chamber...unprepared," said Daniel. He looked at Audrey, then Jack. "I'm going in."

"As am I," said Baal. 

Daniel looked at the Goa'uld and nodded. He walked over to Audrey and knelt down next to her. Daniel pressed his lips against her forehead. "Don't you die on me," he whispered. "I'm doing this to save your life."

With that he stood up and walked over to the staircase. Daniel looked at his friends and forced a nervous smile as he walked up the stairs and disappeared into the entrance.

* * *

For a moment, it was pitch black.

Suddenly, the area lit up and Daniel was able to see. In front of him was another chasm and what remained of a rope bridge that was hanging down from the other side where there was a doorway. 

"What now?" snapped Baal, as he came into the chamber.

Daniel looked around and saw an altar stone. He stared at it, trying to make sense of what it said.

"Well?" asked Baal, impatiently. "We haven't got all day, remember? Your little girlfriend is dying was we stand here."

"We walk across the chasm," Daniel said, suddenly. He looked up and stared at the doorway. "To that," he added as he pointed.

Baal looked at Daniel like he was mad. "There is no bridge. That slightly complicates things, don't you agree?"

"We must trust our instincts," replied Daniel in an annoyed tone.

Baal crossed his arms over his chest. "Then you trust your instincts first. I'll watch."

Daniel smirked at the Goa'uld as he walked over to the edge of the ledge that they were standing on. He inched closer to the edge and put his left foot out, expecting to loose his balance.

Instead, he felt solid ground. 

Surprised, Daniel looked down and saw nothing. He took another step and found that it was solid. He turned back to Baal, who stood at the ledge, amazed at what he was seeing. Daniel took another step, then another. He began to walk across the invisible platform in amazement. He turned his head to see marble stepping-stones materialize out of thin air as Baal stepped across them. Daniel continued his walk to the other side of the chamber. He came to the other ledge and hurried to the doorway. 

There was no altar stone or any other form of instruction in sight. Daniel knew that he was to enter the doorway; he felt it in his gut.

"Jackson!" yelled Baal.

Daniel spun around to see the stones turn a violent shade of red and start to crumble from the side they originally came from. Baal was halfway between Daniel and the other side.

"Run!" yelled Daniel.

The Goa'uld began to run as fast as he could across the chasm. His footing slipped a few times, but Baal managed to keep himself on the stepping-stones. Daniel ran to the edge and held out his hand for the Goa'uld to grab. He watched in horror as the stones were crumbling right behind Baal's frantic steps, swiftly catching up the Goa'uld. 

Baal leaped across the last few steps as the stepping-stones vanished completely. Daniel grabbed his hand, using all his force to pull Baal to him. The Goa'uld knocked Daniel off his feet as they collided and landed on top of the archeologist.

For a moment, Daniel listened to the silence before realizing he had a Goa'uld on top of him. Daniel pushed Baal off of him and dusted himself off.

Baal's eyes glowed before saying a cool, "Thank you."

"Don't start expecting that," quipped Daniel as he stood up. 

Baal rose to his feet and inspected the doorway. "Do we walk through?"

"I'm assuming so," Daniel walked over to the doorway. Behind it was a white glow, which stirred Daniel's interest. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Baal shook his head. "I would prefer to keep all my body parts in tact, if you don't mind."

With an annoyed groan, Daniel walked into the doorway, temporarily being blinded by white light before it dissipated to reveal a room. On the walls were carvings with gold leafing and pictures etched into them. In front of him was a gold basin filled with water. Daniel looked behind the basin to see a half table with two levels covered in different types of goblets. 

He let out a gasp when he realized that an old man with white hair was watching him. 

"Oh, don't mind me, young man," said the man. "I'm just here to see the show. Now, where's your friend?"

Baal stepped into the room, his mouth open in awe. 

"Ah," said the man. "I take it you had a hard time crossing the chasm." He eyed Baal and arched his brow, knowingly. 

Daniel looked at the old man, who was dressed in clothing that resembled a knight. "Who are you?"

"Well, I have many names, young man, but your people know me as King Arthur," said the old man.

Baal looked at Daniel, wanting an explanation.

"He's a mythological king in England," Daniel said quickly. 

King Arthur nodded, "Though I'm not as mythological as you may think. I'm as real as you and him."

"Why are you here?" snapped Baal.

King Arthur smiled. "I am here to tell you of your last task before receiving the Grail."

"Which is?" asked the Goa'uld.

"You must choose a goblet and drink the water from that basin using the cup. If you-" King Arthur was cut off by Baal charging over to the table.

Baal stared at the cups for a while before snatching the most bejeweled goblet there was. He walked past Daniel, pushing him into King Arthur, and dipped the goblet into the basin. "Here's to immortality," hissed Baal, his eyes flashing. "Do tell Audrey that I'm sorry about killing her when you see her." 

Laughing, Baal took a long drink from the goblet before putting it down. He stared at Daniel with an evil grin for a long while.

Daniel looked at King Arthur, who smiled.

"What old man?" asked Baal before he doubled over in pain.

Daniel and King Arthur watched as Baal hunched over, groaning. Daniel took a step forward, but King Arthur put his hand out to stop him. King Arthur shook his head and went back to watching Baal.

The Goa'uld let out a blood-curdling scream and he stood upright.

Daniel gasped, as Baal's features began to rapidly age. He watched the Goa'uld look at his hands and touch his face as his skin began to decay and his hair thinned out. Baal let out a shriek as his skin vanished from his body, only leaving his muscles, which soon followed suit. He took a giant step to Daniel and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He looked at his hands, which had turned to bone.

Daniel watched in horror, as Baal's screaming stopped and his head, now only a skeleton rolled off his shoulders and fell to the ground, shattering upon impact. 

"JESUS!" Daniel jumped back, knocking off the skeletal hands that still clutched his shirt. He looked at King Arthur, who only shrugged. 

"I believe it's your turn now," said King Arthur. "Let's hope you choose wiser than he."

Daniel gulped as he made his way to the table, his mind plagued with saving Audrey, who lay dying. He searched over the lines of goblets with his eyes, trying to decide on what could be the Holy Grail.

Hidden between two brilliantly crafted goblets, was a small, dull goblet, that once was gold and would look nice if someone had polished it. Daniel picked it up, studying it carefully. There wasn't anything particularly interesting about the goblet in Daniel's hand; there were no cravings or jewels. 

It was just a typical goblet. Nothing more.

Suddenly it occurred to Daniel that the craftsmanship of the goblet in his hand matched something that would be found around the time that Jesus was alive. He rushed over to the basin without thinking and filled the goblet with water.

He looked at King Arthur before drinking the sweet water from the goblet. 

Daniel waited.

A sudden warmth filled his body. It was comforting, and for a moment Daniel felt light headed.

"Good choice, young man," said King Arthur. He slapped Daniel upon the back and laughed. "I knew you would figure it out, especially with your display of heroics outside. Now, that my friend, is a true show of knighthood. Saving the life of your enemy because you want to display fairness."

Daniel looked at King Arthur, "You knew about that?"

"Of course I did!" his voice rising jovially. "This is my idea, this whole chasm! Of course I know what goes on, though I am rarely here. Not many people have been able to make this far because they only want the Grail for themselves. You have another mission in mind, though I'm sure it wasn't always that way."

Daniel nodded and whispered, "Audrey."

"Keep in mind that you can take the Grail to her and heal her wound, but you may not take the Grail out this chamber," said King Arthur.

"Why is that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Of course I don't mind, but when the Knights of the Round Table decided to take the Grail back..."

"Don't you mean the Ancients?"

"We are all, but the same, young man," said King Arthur. "The Templar Knights, the Knights of the Round Table, you."

"You know about me?" asked Daniel.

King Arthur nodded. "Yes, in fact I do. That is partly why you passed the test, because you had the knowledge that you don't remember deep inside you. Though I am sure that even if you hadn't ascended, you would have passed. I suppose you have many questions to ask me."

"But Audrey," said Daniel.

"Time passes differently here. To them, you've only been gone for a few moments. Go on, ask away!"

"Why did you make the Grail?"

"Ah, my favorite question. The Grail is a weapon, as your lady friend told you. No Goa'uld can drink from it because it will kill the symbiote. It's a protection device."

Daniel nodded, trying to figure out what to ask next. 

"Your brain is all a clutter," said King Arthur. "But I suppose it's for the best. Too much knowledge is deadly, and you must return to her."

"But the stepping stones?"

"That's just to scare people. I can assure you, that they will be there when you leave this chamber."

Daniel began to leave the chamber when King Arthur said, "Young man."

"Yes?"

"Let her go."

"What? Let who go?"

"Your lady friend. She needs to leave for a while, but you mustn't force her to stay. She has a duty to fulfill before she can come back to you. Just because you love her, don't make her stay."

"But I don't love-"

"Codswollop! I know you love her just by the way you act. Whether you admit it to yourself or not, that's your problem. Trust me on this one, she'll come back. Oh, and when you're done with the Grail, just leave it in the chamber."

With a nod, Daniel left.

* * *

Sam brushed a lock of sweat-drenched hair from Audrey's cheek. She squeezed her friend's hand and looked up at Jack with a worried expression on her face. "Any idea on what happened to Baal?"

"It's a head scratcher," replied Jack.

"Perhaps DanielJackson will be able to give us an explanation when he returns," said Teal'c.

Jack looked at Teal'c. "How do we know that the same thing that happened to the Goa'uld didn't happen to Daniel?" He looked around uncomfortably. "You know that aging thing, then turning into dusk," mumbled Jack as he kicked at a pile of dusk, which used to be a Jaffa.

"We do not," replied Teal'c with his brow arched.

Sam looked down at Audrey. "He needs to hurry back. I don't know how long Audrey has."

"I'm here," Daniel said as he came through the doorway with the Grail in his hand. "What happened to the Jaffa?"

"We were hoping you knew," said Jack. He looked at the Grail and studied it. "That's it?"

Daniel nodded. 

"That's it? I mean, I expected something...prettier...maybe if someone gives it a good polish when we get home," said Jack.

Daniel walked over to Audrey and knelt down next to her. "We can't take it home with us, Jack."

"And why not?"

"We just can't," Daniel lifted up Audrey's shirt to expose the laser wound. He winced when he saw the torn and burnt flesh on her stomach. Without a moment's hesitation, Daniel poured the contents of the Grail onto the wound.

As the water hit Audrey's skin, a white vapor rose. When it cleared the wound was gone, leaving the skin as if nothing had happened. Daniel looked at Audrey, who still remained unconscious.

Sam touched Audrey's neck and smiled. "Her pulse is stronger."

"Great, we need to get her back to SGC," snapped Jack.

Daniel lifted Audrey into his arms, letting her head rest against his shoulder. 

"Daniel?" said Audrey in a weak voice.

He looked at her and felt tears brimming his eyes. "I'm here."

"Where is it?" she asked.

Daniel looked at Sam and motioned her to pick up the Grail. 

Weakly, Audrey looked at the Grail and smiled. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she whispered before she wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck and closed her eyes.

* * *

The first thing Audrey realized when she woke up was that the infirmary wasn't her favorite place and she wondered why she always ended up in there. 

And it smelt funny.

And there were tubes in places that they shouldn't be, especially the one up her nose.

Audrey shifted under the pile of blankets to stretch out her body. Her side that she was lying on felt stiff from sleeping on it too long. She realized that Daniel was sitting in a chair, fast asleep, with his head resting on the mattress of the bed. His hand was gently wrapped around hers and she could feel his warm breath on it. Smiling, Audrey ran her fingers through his hair.

The movement made Daniel stir. He let out a groan and opened his eyes, slowly. 

"That looks uncomfortable," whispered Audrey.

Daniel smiled, sleepily, at her. "Very uncomfortable, actually."

"You want to get in here with me?" she asked.

Daniel nodded. He took off his shoes and glasses, which he put on the table next to her bed, before climbing into the hospital bed with Audrey, who scooted over. He got under the covers and laid on his back, letting Audrey cuddle up to him. Daniel put his head on the soft pillow and closed his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Daniel asked, sleepily.

Audrey rubbed his belly with her hand and shrugged. "Stiff."

"Stiff?"

"I think from sleeping on my side too long," replied Audrey. "How long have I been in here?"

Daniel put his hand on her hair and let out a sigh. "Long enough."

"Daniel."

"Almost two days," he replied as he opened his eyes. Daniel looked at her and pushed a piece of hair off her face. "A very long, two days."

Audrey grinned. "And you were here the whole time?"

"Yes, and I have the stiff back to prove it," Daniel grinned. He kissed Audrey's forehead and let out a content sigh. "For a moment, I thought you weren't going to make it back there."

"We Hudsons have a knack for narrowly escaping death. What happened to Baal and his merry men?"

Daniel rested his head against Audrey's, "He drank from the wrong Grail and he...aged...in a manner of speaking. The Grail killed him, and from what we were able to conclude was that since he was a Goa'uld and drank from something so pure, it killed all of them that were in the chamber, except for Teal'c, whose intentions were to only help find the Grail and not use to for evil."

"Ah, the keepers of the Grail have something against the Goa'uld, I take it."

"From what I was told, yes."

"Who was there were you came into the chamber?"

"King Arthur."

"The King Arthur?"

"The one and only."

"I should think twice before I get shot by a Goa'uld," said Audrey in a distant tone.

Daniel smiled at the comment and kissed Audrey's warm forehead. "Next time, I'll be sure to get shot so you can have all the fun." He waited for a reply from Audrey, but none came. Daniel sat up and looked at Audrey, who was deep in thought. "Audrey?"

"Daniel, there won't be a next time." Audrey looked at him, her eyes filled with regret.

Daniel arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." she paused for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. "I'm going to London."

Daniel's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I'm going to London...for my internship."

"But...you can't! After seeing the Stargate and experiencing all of that...I mean...do you know how many people would want to have the opportunity you've been given?"

"I understand that."

"I hardly think you do," Daniel slipped off the bed, and grabbed his glasses.

Audrey sat up, wincing from the tightness in her stomach, "I worked hard for that internship! You know that! Furthermore, you, my dear Daniel, were perfectly well aware of the fact that I might not stick around!"

"I thought you had changed your mind!" snapped Daniel, as he tried to put his shoes on. "Obviously, you don't have the time to play space explorers and you'd rather sit in a dank basement in the middle of London!"

"It's an excellent opportunity!"

"For who! A stuffy, boring academic?" asked Daniel, his voice rising a few octaves. "Do you need to be reminded that you are neither stuffy NOR boring? London is not the right place for you!"

"Then what is the right place for me, since you know everything!"

"HERE! WITH ME!" 

Audrey's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I'm leaving," Daniel said. "Feel better." 

With that, he left Audrey alone in the infirmary.

Chapter Twelve

Sam sat on Audrey's bed, watching her pack the last of her belongings. She was sad to see her friend go, but she knew that it was what Audrey wanted. The only thing Sam could do was be happy for her. 

"Is it going to be cold when you land?" asked Sam.

Audrey looked up and shrugged. "Do you think I should bring a coat in my carry-on?"

"It would be a good idea. Where are you landing anyways?"

"London-Stansted," Audrey dug through the open suitcase in front of her that contained her pea coat. "Around four in the afternoon, but it's going to look like it's eight. It's starting to get dark ridiculously early according to my roommate."

"Marie, right?"

"Yes," Audrey tried to close the suitcase. She sat on top of it and tried to lock it, but it wasn't working very well. "Damn it! Sam, could you sit on this with me?"

Sam, smiling, walked over to Audrey and sat down next to her on the suitcase. For the next five minutes, they tried to close the over packed suitcase. They began to laugh so hard that it made the task nearly impossible until Teal'c came to the room, his eyebrow raised at the scene in front of him.

"Is there a problem with your suitcase, AudreyHudson?"

Audrey and Sam turned around, still laughing. "I can't get it shut," laughed Audrey.

"I believe that sitting on the suitcase will not help you shut it," said Teal'c. "Let me see if I can be of any help, AudreyHudson."

Audrey and Sam stood up, still giggling, as Teal'c walked over to the suitcase and managed to get it shut and locked within moments. He looked up at Audrey with a smile dancing across his lips and he nodded his head.

"Thank you, Teal'c." Audrey gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Believe it or not, I'll miss you."

Teal'c rubbed his cheek in a daze and nodded. "I will miss you as well, AudreyHudson. Have a safe journey."

"I plan on it."

Teal'c left the two women in the room. Sam looked around the room, making sure that Audrey didn't leave anything behind. 

"Hey Audrey, are those shoes over there yours?" Sam walked over to the desk and picked up a pair of men's boots and looked at them. "Obviously not."

Audrey looked at them and her expression dropped. "Those are Daniel's."

"How come you have his shoes?"

"He left them in the infirmary after our fight," mumbled Audrey, as she took the boots by their laces. "You know how he gets when he's mad."

Sam nodded, knowing all too well. "Maybe you should take them to him and say goodbye."

"He doesn't want to talk to me."

"Well, don't leave him without saying goodbye. You'll regret it," Sam nudged Audrey and smiled. "Maybe tell him how you feel."

Audrey tossed Sam a dirty look. "I'll be right back. When's the General coming down to get me?"

"I'll stall him."

Audrey, with the boots in hand, walked down to Daniel's office. The door was ajar, and she could hear Daniel mumbling to himself. Taking a deep breath, Audrey knocked on the door.

"Yes?" said Daniel, in a distracted voice.

Audrey gently pushed the door open and stood in the doorway for a moment. She felt her heart skip a beat when Daniel looked up at her and stared. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, which she was sure that he noticed. "Hi."

"Hello."

Audrey held up his boots. "You left these..." she set them down on a table next to the door. "I'm just returning them."

"Thank you."

"I don't fit into a size twelve anyways."

Daniel nodded.

They stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to say.

"I should get going," said Audrey, suddenly.

Daniel nodded, again, "You should."

"Well," stuttered Audrey. "This is goodbye."

"Goodbye, then," replied Daniel as he went back to work.

Audrey felt her stomach drop, "Daniel."

He looked up with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I just wanted to tell you that..." she took a deep breath. "...I love you."

Daniel's expression changed to a mixture of shock and confusion.

"I love you...a lot, actually," continued Audrey. "So, if you ever want to pop over to London, call me. Sam has my number." She was beginning to feel like a complete moron, but she felt better knowing that Daniel knew her feelings for him. "I just wanted you to know that."

Daniel sat, dumbstruck, as Audrey gave a soft smile before she disappeared from the doorway. He wasn't exactly sure if she had said those three words. Maybe she had, but he didn't really want to find out. It would only make her leaving even harder than it already was.

Truth be told, Daniel did love her. Probably a lot more than Audrey even realized. But of course, she wouldn't know that because of the way he was acting.

He didn't want to be hurt again, but Daniel knew that Audrey didn't want to hurt him. She was scared because of her close call from a month before. 

Stupidly, Daniel sat at his desk for an hour, trying to think of what he could do to change Audrey's mind and when he did finally summon the courage to tell her how he felt, Daniel realized that she was already on a plane to London, leaving him and the SGC behind in her wake.

* * *

Audrey was about to go through security at the airport. She had her bag balanced on her shoulder and her tickets on her hand, which she fingered nervously. Every few minutes she turned her head to see if Daniel would come bursting through the doors, causing a commotion, even getting arrested, just to tell her that he loved her, too.

The man behind her smiled at her when she turned around for the umpteenth time. Audrey smiled back and, glumly, turned back to the security gate in front of her. 

An hour later, she boarded her flight to London, wondering about what could have been.

END


End file.
